An Awful Experience
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: The story of Selina Snape's struggle in making a decision between life with the man she despises or death without the man she loves
1. Travelling Home

Author's notes: I did not create any of these characters other then Selina,  
Kevin (but credit for him goes to Jackie as well- Thanks Jackie!), and Eric  
(again, some credit goes to Jackie), nor do I own them. As with all of my  
other fics, if you are already aquatinted with Selina, this has no relation  
to any of the others she is in. Please read and remember to review!  
  
Chapter 1: Travelling Home  
Selina Snape was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, watching the scenery  
go by out the window, and happy to finally be going home from her sixth  
year at Hogwarts. Her current boyfriend, Kevin, was sitting beside her.  
"Looking forward to getting home?" He asked, breaking the silence that had  
been in the compartment since the train had departed ten minutes before.  
Selina turned from the window and smiled at Kevin. "Of course! It's  
always nice to get home after a long school year and have some time to  
myself." She replied.  
Kevin changed his expression to look fakely hurt. "I thought you enjoyed  
spending time with me." He said, trying to get his voice to match his  
expression.  
Selina laughed a little and kissed him on the cheek. "You know I love  
every second I spend with you. I mean time to myself away from my father."  
She said, still smiling.  
Kevin smiled and laughed in return. "I know, it's just fun to tease you  
sometimes." He replied.  
"It's pretty easy to tell when you're doing so too." Selina said through a  
laugh.  
"I know, I'm pretty readable it seems." Kevin replied, putting his arm  
around Selina's shoulders and pulling her closer.  
"That you are." Selina replied, cuddling with Kevin.  
The rest of the train ride passed fairly quickly, and Selina and Kevin  
simply spent it talking. When the train arrived at platform nine and three  
quarters, it was getting late, and therefore dark.  
Kevin looked out the window. "Looks like we've arrived." He said to  
Selina, who had her head on his shoulder. Selina lifted her head. "Yes,  
it does. I suppose we need to get going then." She said, standing up.  
Kevin got up, took Selina's hand, and walked off the train with her. They  
gathered their things, then met up with Kevin's parents.  
"Is this the Selina we've heard so much about this past year?"  
Kevin's mother asked.  
"Yes, this is her." Kevin replied, smiling at Selina, who was smiling and  
blushing slightly. "Mom, dad, this is Selina. Selina, these are my  
parents."  
"So nice to finally meet you." Kevin's father said, as the three of them  
shook hands.  
"Yes, we've heard so many nice things about you." His mother added.  
"Nice to see I'm heard of." Selina said with a laugh.  
"Are your parents around here somewhere?" Kevin's mother asked.  
"Well, no, I'm alone. My mother was killed when I was five, and my father  
is the potions teacher at Hogwarts, so he's still there, preparing the  
school for the summer." Selina replied.  
"Wait, did you just say you're father is Professor Snape?" Kevin's father  
asked.  
"Well, yes." Selina replied, rather confused.  
"Wow! We went to school together way back when. I haven't seen him in  
ages! I didn't even know he had a daughter." Kevin's father exclaimed.  
Selina laughed. "Well, he does. And he hardly ever speaks of or to  
anybody he knew at school, so that doesn't come as much of a surprise."  
She said.  
Kevin's mother suddenly changed the subject. "So, Selina, if nobody  
is here for you, how are you getting home?" She asked.  
"Oh, I'll just walk as usual. I don't live far from here." Selina  
replied.  
"Alright, as long as you're alright with doing that, it's getting fairly  
late." Kevin's mother replied.  
"Yes, I'll be fine, thanks. But I should get going, before it gets too  
late." Selina said.  
"Yes, of course. But don't forget, you promised to come and visit  
sometimes." Kevin said, giving Selina a hug. "Don't worry, I won't."  
Selina replied, smiling and hugging him back.  
"Well, we'll see you over the summer then." Said Kevin's mother, preparing  
to leave.  
They all walked through the barrier, said their good-byes, and went  
off in separate directions. Selina walked through the streets, in the  
already warm summer air, happy to be going home at last.  
Selina soon reached her house, and let herself in. She went and put  
her things away in her room, then went to the kitchen to get something to  
eat. Not being very hungry, she only made a sandwich, then sat down in her  
favorite chair with a book to read, and just sat, ate, read and relaxed  
after the long school year. 


	2. The Kidnapping

Author's notes: I did not create any of these characters other then Selina,  
Kevin (but credit for him goes to Jackie as well- Thanks Jackie!), and Eric  
(again, some credit goes to Jackie), nor do I own them. As with all of my  
other fics, if you are already aquatinted with Selina, this has no relation  
to any of the others she is in. Please read and remember to review!  
-Jmistar688: lol, I told u I'd give u credit! And send any ideas you have  
at any time.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol, yeah, at least I told you less about  
this one then the other one, right?  
-Mariel the Smart: lol, yes, love is in the air.for a while..or is it?  
Lol, I'm not gonna say nething.and no! I will not use any of your ideas!  
Lol, honestly, take your ideas, and put them in your own fic! Sorry to  
disappoint you.  
-too lazy to log in: lol, hi! Well, here's ch 2.hope u can read these  
now.  
  
Chapter 2: The Kidnapping  
  
After about an hour had passed, the nearby clock struck eleven.  
Selina put her book down, got up and put her plate away, and went and got  
ready for bed.  
When she had finished, she entered her room.  
"It's quite warm in here tonight." She said outloud to herself, while  
walking to the window and opening it.  
The warm summer breeze blew in through the now open window, cooling the  
room off a little.  
Selina then climbed into bed, shut off the light, got comfortable, and soon  
fell into a deep sleep.  
A few hours later, in the early hours of the morning, a figure dressed  
from head to toe in a black cloak was looming just outside Selina's open  
window. It peered in through the window, making sure she was asleep.  
A few moments later, when the cloaked figure was positive that Selina would  
not wake, it crawled into the room through the window, and proceeded  
towards the deeply asleep Selina.  
The figure stopped at Selina's side, and clamped a hand tightly over her  
mouth. Despite her deep sleep, Selina sensed this, and awoke immediately  
in a panic.  
She tried to scream, but nothing came out, the hand stopping it completely.  
She started to struggle instead. The figure saw this, and clamped down  
harder to hold her down.  
"Selina, calm down!" The figure ordered in a familiar voice. "It's me!"  
It finished, pulling the hood of the cloak away with its free hand,  
revealing the face of Lucius Malfoy.  
Selina stopped struggling when she saw this, and stared up at Lucius with a  
slight fear and confusion in her eyes.  
Lucius smiled. "That's better. Now, before I let go, you have to promise  
to do as I say without question, and not to try and escape at anytime." He  
said.  
Selina did nothing for a moment, thinking over all that had just been said,  
then did her best to nod under the weight of the hand.  
"Good," Lucius replied, removing his hand. "Then follow me." He finished,  
leaving the room and heading to the living room.  
Selina followed, not saying a word, as she had promised.  
"Take my hand, we're going to apperate." Lucius ordered, holding out a  
hand. Selina took it, and a few seconds later, they had disappeared from  
view.  
A few moments later, the appeared again, standing in the middle of a  
medium sized bedroom. The bedroom was fairly plain, and appeared as if it  
had not been used for quite a while.  
"Stay here and don't move." Lucius ordered in a warning tone. Selina  
nodded, as Lucius left the room, leaving Selina alone in the dark and  
fairly cold room.  
A few moments later, Lucius returned, followed by another man.  
"Bind her wrists behind her." The man ordered. Selina recognized his  
voice and grew somewhat fearful.  
Lucius walked behind Selina, pulled some rope from his pocket, pulled her  
arms back, and bound her wrists together, as ordered.  
"Now leave us," The man ordered again. Lucius left the room quickly.  
The room was silent for a few seconds. At last the man spoke.  
"Well well well, it was much easier to get you here then I had expected."  
Selina sighed sadly. "What is it you want this time?" She asked.  
"You do remember me then. Quite amazing really, seeing as the last time we  
met was when you were five." The man replied, stepping into what little  
light there was, and revealing the face of Voldemort.  
"You really think I would forget the man who killed my mother nearly twelve  
years ago?" She asked.  
Voldemort laughed a little. "Well, when you say it that way, I'm not so  
surprised."  
"Well, why have you had me brought here?" Selina asked again.  
"Simply to get my revenge on you and your father." Voldemort replied with  
an evil grin.  
"I can see your reason for wanting to get revenge on my father, seeing as  
he left you and everything, but what have I done to you to deserve  
revenge?" Selina asked.  
"You have done nothing to me, it is my son that you have hurt." Replied  
Voldemort.  
"Eric? But we've ignored each other for a year now." Selina said,  
shocked.  
"Perhaps you ignored him, but he's thought about you daily since you broke  
up with him." Voldemort replied accusingly. Selina sighed and closed her  
eyes.  
"Well, I have work to do, I'll leave the 2 of you to sort this all out."  
Voldemort said a few moments later.  
He left the room, and Eric entered.  
"Selina!" Eric exclaimed, his face brightening at the sight of her. He  
ran over to her and kissed her gently, yet playfully, on the cheek.  
Selina turned her head away, pulling out of the kiss.  
"Selina, what's wrong? You used to love it when I kissed you like that."  
Eric asked, his face growing concerned.  
"We've been through all this before, things have changed between us."  
Selina replied.  
Eric's face fell again. "Oh. I thought perhaps things had changed for the  
better between us." He said, disappointedly.  
"Well, you thought wrong then. If I could slap you for that kiss, I  
would." Selina replied, unfeelingly.  
Eric grew angry at this. "What did I ever do to you to deserve all this?"  
He shouted, grabbing Selina's arm and throwing her down to the bed.  
Selina looked up at him with pain and fear in her eyes. Eric looked right  
back at her, realizing what he had just done.  
He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down a little. "I'll come back  
later, perhaps then we'll both be calm enough to talk." He said, as he  
left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Selina was left  
alone in the cold and dark room once more. 


	3. The Talk

Author's notes: Alrighty, I'm finally updating (woo hoo!). If you don't  
know who I created, and stuff, have a look at the first chapter, I think  
that pretty much covers it all (and if not, look at the second.and if you  
still don't get it, let me know in your review, lol). Thanks again to  
Jackie for helping so much with this fic! Please read and review!  
-Scholcomp25: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading!  
-The Bloody Queen of Hearts: Thanks for the review, lol, and I plan to keep  
reviewing yours.  
-Ambrosia: Thanks for reading!  
-Rebecca89: Thanks for reviewing, and I've read and reviewed yours so far,  
and I plan to continue to do so.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol, yes, Eric was somewhat evil.but it just  
kinda turned out that way, I hadn't originally intended to do that, it just  
kinda fit. Neways, yeah, how do u see Lucius as being nice? Sure he's  
nicer then usual, but he's still not THAT nice, lol. Not to worry, I'll  
make him more evil in future chapters, if he appears in them again.  
  
Chapter 3: The Talk  
  
Selina spent a while in an uncomfortable sleep. Her wrists were still  
bound, and caused her to wake up constantly. She finally gave up on even  
trying to sleep, and sat up on the bed, stared at the wall, and thought the  
night over instead. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought  
about her home and everyone she missed already- her father, Kevin, her  
friends.she even missed her enemies at school.  
  
The tears were still falling when Eric re-entered the room, looking  
much calmer and happier then when he had when he left. Unable to wipe them  
away, Selina turned away from him to hide her tears. However, Eric had  
already seen them, and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.  
"You alright?" He asked her silently.  
"I just wish I wasn't here." Selina replied, turning to face him again,  
her voice shaky.  
"I understand. I wish there was something I could do to help, but I can't  
unfortunately." Said Eric, wiping the tears from Selina's cheeks.  
"Could you at least untie me?" Selina asked, not really caring about what  
he had just done.  
Eric thought for a moment.  
"I don't' think my father would mind too much if I did that. After all,  
you are to be locked in here at all times on his orders." He finally  
replied, untying the rope.  
Selina massaged her wrists a little, sighing.  
"So your father is still a big part of your life then?" She questioned.  
"Please don't do this again." Eric started.  
Selina turned her head away again.  
"Selina, please look at me." Eric nearly begged.  
Selina refused to move, so Eric placed his hand gently on her cheek, and  
turned her head to face him. She now looked directly into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you about my father. I love you, and  
always will. I simply wish you could put our past behind you, and let us  
start over." He said, his voice and expression showing that he was deeply  
and truly sorry about what he had done.  
"I am willing to put our past behind me, but I refuse to start over right  
now." Selina replied.  
"But why not? I promise that what happened last time won't happen again,  
if that's what you're worried about." Eric said, desperately trying to win  
Selina back.  
"It's not that." Selina replied.  
"Then what is it? Is there someone else?" Eric asked, almost dreading the  
answer. He had seen her with Kevin a few times over the year, but didn't  
know in what state they were in together.  
"Of course not, it's too soon for that. I just can't start over again  
yet." Selina lied.  
"Very well then, I'll just leave you to your thoughts then." Eric replied,  
believing the lie. He got up and left, once again locking the door behind  
him.  
  
He went straight to his father, looking disappointed.  
"She's still refusing to start over with you?" Voldemort asked, quite  
surprised.  
"Yes, but perhaps she'll come around soon. She claims there is no one else  
because it's too soon, that's a fairly good sign." Eric replied.  
"I refuse to sit here and watch you mope around over her any longer! I'll  
force her to love you again. I'll threaten her with death if I must."  
Voldemort nearly shouted.  
"Father, please! Don't do anything drastic, we don't' know how she'll  
react." Eric exclaimed.  
"Then we're going to find out soon enough, there's no stopping me now!"  
Voldemort replied evilly.  
"Very well, father." He said threw a sigh, while leaving the room,  
thinking to himself, 'I hope she comes to her senses soon- there's no  
knowing what he will and will not do to her, and something tells me that  
she'd choose death over me right now.' 


	4. A Long Lost Relation

Author's notes: If you don't know who I created, and stuff, have a look at  
the first chapter, I think that pretty much covers it all (and if not, look  
at the second.and if you still don't get it, let me know in your review,  
lol). The only character that you will not find credit for yet is the new  
one, Salvius. I'd like to thank the textbook for my Latin class for giving  
me the idea for the name, and Jackie for choosing it out of the choices.  
Please read and review!  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: So nice to have reviewers like you, lol- u  
review pretty much every chapter of every fic I've done! Lol, a really big  
thanks to you, but neways, on to my comments on your review of the last ch  
for this fic, lol. Ok, so I've already told you most of this stuff over  
IM, but here it is again. The someone else is Kevin (think back to ch 1),  
and the lie was that she said that there was nobody else, when really there  
is. As to weather or not Selina will get back together with Eric- that's  
something you're just going to have to wait and find out (lol- I could tell  
you, but then you'd scream at me for letting it slip like last time, lol).  
Yes, I realize I could put 2 chapters up at once, but doesn't that ruin all  
the fun? Lol, not to mention the suspense that's sometimes there. Neways,  
this is turning into a fic in itself, it's the longest reply I've ever  
made, so I'm gonna get on with the story now- hope that's ok with you, lol.  
  
Chapter 4: A Long Lost Relation  
Selina remained locked in, what now appeared to be, her room, keeping  
to her thoughts. Nobody had come to visit her since Eric had left. There  
were no windows in the room to see what it looked like outside, but judging  
from the amount of time that had passed, Selina could tell that it was  
early evening.  
  
A while later, a man entered the room. Selina looked up and her face  
brightened at the sight of him.  
"Father!" She exclaimed.  
"What? Oh, you must be Selina." The man replied. Selina looked confused.  
"Yes.the same Selina that has lived with you for nearly 17 years now. Have  
you have your memory erased or something, father?" She asked.  
"I'm actually not your father. I'm his twin brother, Salvius." He  
replied.  
"I have an uncle?" Selina asked in shock. "I had no idea."  
"Well, we've never actually met before, but I've heard of you. It doesn't  
surprise me that Severus doesn't speak of me." Salvius said.  
"I suppose it's not too much of a surprise, seeing as you seem to be on the  
darker side of things." Selina replied.  
"Yes, well, that's true, but remember, your father was once." Salvius  
started.  
".A death eater as well, I know, Uncle Salvius. But enough about that, what  
are you doing here?" Selina interrupted.  
"Uncle Salvius.that's going to take some getting used to. But you're  
right, I should tell you why I'm here. I was ordered to bring you some  
food, so here you are." Salvius replied with a smile, handing a covered  
plate of food to her.  
"Thank you." Selina said politely, taking the plate.  
"Is there anything else you would like? I could see if I could bring it to  
you." Salvius asked, still smiling.  
"Some light would be nice- it's rather dark in here without windows."  
Selina replied.  
"I'll ask if I can bring you a lamp then." Salvius said, heading towards  
the door.  
"Wait!" Selina called out. Salvius turned to face her again.  
"Would you be doing this if I wasn't your niece?" She asked.  
"Most likely not." Salvius replied. "But seeing as you are my niece, I  
would like to make you as comfortable and happy as I can while you are  
here."  
Selina laughed. "Alright then."  
Salvius nodded with a smile and left the room, making sure to lock the door  
behind him again.  
  
He did what Eric had done, and went straight to Voldemort's office. He  
knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Snapped Voldemort from inside. Salvius entered, bowing.  
"What is it?" Voldemort demanded.  
"Sir, with your consent, I would like to take a lamp to Selina's room so  
she can have some light." Salvius said cautiously.  
"Need I remind you that she is our captive until her father comes?"  
Voldemort asked in response.  
"I realize that sir, but it is rather dark in there, and she is my niece, I  
hate to see her left like that all day." Salvius replied.  
"Are you growing soft because she is here?" Voldemort asked in a warning  
tone.  
"No sir." Salvius replied, a slight fear growing inside him.  
"Because you know what would happen if you were." Voldemort continued.  
"Yes sir." Salvius replied.  
"Very well. As displeased with that girl as I currently am, I will allow  
her to have a lamp- but nothing more extra!" Perhaps it will solve all the  
problems we currently have with her." Voldemort replied in a tone that  
showed that he was acting against his normal judgement.  
"Thank you sir." Salvius said while bowing again, before leaving.  
  
After Salvius had left her room, Selina had eaten the food he had  
brought. She finished it quickly, having not eaten in almost a day. When  
she had finished, she put the empty plate on the table beside the bed, then  
lay down and fell into a rather deep sleep.  
  
Salvius had found a lamp in a spare room, and brought it to Selina's  
room. He entered and found her sleeping peacefully and the empty plate  
beside her on the table. He picked up the plate and put the lamp where it  
had been. He then shook Selina gently to wake her. Selina woke with a  
start, sat bolt upright, and let out a slight scream. Salvius gently  
clamped his hand over her mouth to dull the sound.  
"Selina, relax. I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to startle you." He said.  
Selina calmed herself. "Its; alright, I just wasn't expecting that." She  
replied, her voice muffled by Salvius' hand.  
Salvius removed his hand. "I just wanted to let you know that I managed to  
get you a lamp. I trust you know how to use it." He said.  
Selina laughed a bit. "Of course, we do use lamps at home as well." She  
replied.  
"Alright, I'll leave you for the night then." Said Salvius, leaving the  
room.  
"Goodnight!" Selina called to the closing door, then lay down and drifted  
off to sleep once more. 


	5. Threats

Author's notes: If you don't know who I created, and stuff, have a look at  
previous chapters, it's all explained. I think that's about it for notes  
on this chapter, other then my usual notes to reviewers (but seeing as I  
had no reviews for this past chapter, there's none of those either, lol),  
so on with the story! Don't forget to review at the end!  
Chapter 5: Threats  
Severus returned home late the next morning.  
"Selina?" He called out when he entered the house.  
"Selina!" He called out again when he received no response, a little  
louder this time. When he again received no response he headed off to  
Selina's room, thinking she might still be asleep. He found the room  
empty, but discovered a note on her bed during a quick scan of the room.  
He picked up and began to read, thinking it might be from her. However,  
what he read worried him. The note read:  
"Severus,  
I have taken Selina to Voldemort on his request. He asked that I tell you  
that if you wish to see her alive again you are to come and re join us.  
-Lucius"  
Severus grew pale at the thought of what might be happening to Selina at  
that very moment, and he immediately set off again to try and get her back.  
  
Selina awoke to the sound of the door opening and a very angry person  
entering the room. She sat up and turned on the light to see who it was  
and found that Voldemort himself was paying her another visit.  
"I hear you still refuse to start over with Eric." Voldemort started.  
Selina nodded in response.  
"Well, that causes a problem now that you know I am his father. We simply  
cannot have you running around and telling everyone about it." Voldemort  
continued.  
"I've known about it since just before I ended the relationship, and I  
haven't told anyone about it yet, nor do I plan to. I'm not like that."  
Selina replied.  
"Well, as you may already know, I don't trust people easily. You are no  
different. Seeing as there seems to be no reason for you not to start over  
with Eric, I have decided to give you a choice. Either you do re start the  
relationship, and therefore never tell anyone about who he is or you will  
die." Voldemort said.  
"Let me get this straight- you're saying that if I don't' start over with  
Eric, you'll kill me?" Selina asked fearfully.  
"Exactly." Voldemort replied with an evil grin. "I'll give you until this  
time tomorrow to make your decision. If you do not have one by then, then  
you obviously need to think it over too long, and are unwilling to re  
start." He finished, leaving the room and slamming and locking the door  
behind him.  
Selina just sat there and let the tears fall.  
"Father!" She called out needingly. "Where are you when I need you?"  
  
Eric had spent the morning just walking around the house. He paused  
at Selina's door, having heard her call out to her father. He entered the  
room.  
"Selina? You alright?" He asked. Selina nodded, her tears still falling.  
"I'm fine." She said, her voice shaky. Eric walked over, sat down beside  
her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.  
"No you're not. I know you better then that. What's wrong?" He asked.  
Selina found herself crying into his shoulder and allowing him to hug her  
for the first time since they had broken up.  
"Are you really that desperate to get me back?" She asked in response.  
Eric went silent for a moment, rubbing her back a little to try and calm  
her.  
"My father has talked to you already then?" He asked. Selina nodded.  
"Selina, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. My father is doing this  
because I made the mistake of falling so deeply in love with you and  
didn't' tell you the truth. Then I haven't been able to forgive myself for  
lying to and loosing you like that since. Now my father believes that you  
are the only person I'll ever love and claims that he will do anything to  
make you love me again. I swear I didn't' ask him to do any of this  
though, I hope you understand at least that. To tell the truth, I don't'  
think I deserve you anymore." Eric said. Selina removed her head from his  
shoulder.  
"I do. I didn't think that you would have gone to that extent just to get  
me back." She said.  
"May I ask what my father said?" Eric asked.  
"He said he couldn't' trust me to keep your identity a secret, and that in  
order to prove to him that I could, I have to either start the relationship  
over with you again or die. He has given me until tomorrow to make a  
decision." Selina replied.  
"I had hoped he wasn't going to actually do that." Eric replied. "Well,  
seeing as you're calm now, I'll leave you to try and make a decision. I'll  
understand if you don't' want to start over." He finished, getting up and  
heading towards the door. Selina was silent as he left the room and locked  
the door once more. 


	6. Severus Arrives

Author's notes: I promise, this chapter will be updated FAST (and I mean  
FAST- I've got 2 other chapters written on top of this one so far- and it  
just keeps flowing) this weekend, so enjoy! Don't forget to review at the  
end! (PLEASE! I beg you! At least tell me what you think.)  
Chapter 6: Severus Arrives  
Severus reached Voldemort's house in mid morning the next day and  
knocked on the door. Eric happened to be near the door at the time and  
went and answered it.  
"Severus! What bring you here?" He asked with a smile.  
"Where is she?" Severus demanded angrily.  
"Ahh, you're here for Selina. You'll have to see my father first then,  
follow me." Eric said, heading towards his father's office. Severus  
followed.  
  
When they neared the office, they found Voldemort just leaving to  
go to Selina's room.  
"Father, wait!" Eric called out. Voldemort stopped and spun around.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Selina's father finally made it." Eric replied.  
"Ahh, Severus. I'll be with you in a moment. Take him into my office  
and wait for me there, Eric." Voldemort replied with an evil grin. Eric  
nodded and did as he was told.  
  
Voldemort continued on to Selina's room and entered to find her  
sitting on the bed, looking nervous.  
"Have you made a decision yet?" He asked. Selina nodded and looked  
down.  
"And?" Voldemort asked again impatiently.  
"I just can't start a new relationship with Eric- I'm not ready yet."  
Selina replied.  
"Very well, I'll be back later then." Voldemort replied, looking quite  
shocked that she had refused, even with the threat of death.  
Selina again nodded in response, accepting what was to happen and not  
letting her emotions get the best of her. Voldemort then left the room  
to talk to Severus.  
  
He returned to his office and found Eric and Severus waiting for him  
there, as he had asked.  
"I'd like to speak with Severus alone if you don't' mind, Eric." He  
said. Eric nodded and proceeded to leave the room.  
"Go say goodbye to her." Voldemort whispered to him silently so as not  
to let Severus overhear. Eric looked shocked, but left the room without  
question.  
  
Once Eric had left the room, Voldemort began the conversation.  
"So, you've decided to come back to me then?" He asked.  
"I suppose. It seems to be the only way to save Selina." Severus  
replied.  
"Nothing can save your daughter now." Voldemort stated.  
"What?" Severus asked in shock. "But, I was under the impression that."  
"This has nothing to do with whether or not you returned to me, it's all  
her doing." Voldemort interrupted.  
"What did she do?" Severus asked worriedly.  
"It's more of a matter of what she didn't do. I gave her the option of  
either starting a new relationship with Eric or death, and she chose."  
Voldemort started.  
"Death? But why?" Severus finished for him.  
"She won't say, but a choice is a choice- she will die before the day is  
done." Voldemort said evilly.  
"What if I was to make her pick Eric?" Severus asked hopefully.  
"You're welcome to try, and if you're successful I'll let her live. Good  
luck, she's in the third room on the left down the hall. You have until  
the end of the day." Voldemort replied.  
"Thank you sir." Severus said, leaving with a bow, getting back into his  
old habits.  
  
After leaving his father's office, Eric had gone to see Selina as  
his father had suggested.  
"Selina, why are you doing this? Do you despise me that much for the one  
little mistake I made?" He asked after entering the room. Selina looked  
up at him, struggling to hold back the tears.  
"Please don't make this any harder on me then it already is." She  
replied.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sure it was a hard decision for you to make. I just  
don't understand why you chose what you did." Eric replied.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just easier this way, even if you don't  
think so." She said. Eric nodded in response.  
  
Severus walked into the room at this point and found Selina and  
Eric sitting on the bed inside.  
"If my memory serves correct, somebody in here is having a birthday  
today." He said with a smile. Selina looked up at him, both shocked and  
happy.  
"And I couldn't have a better gift!" She exclaimed, running over to him  
and hugging him tightly. Eric continued to sit there, looking rather  
embarrassed that he had forgotten the day.  
"Well, I'm glad one of us is happy." Severus said, his smile  
disappearing. Selina stopped hugging him and looked up at him, slightly  
concerned.  
"You mean you're not? Why?" She asked.  
"I'm not very happy that I came all the way out here to save your life  
only to discover that you've decided to have yourself killed over a small  
matter on your seventeenth birthday." Severus replied. Selina sighed  
and looked away.  
"Look at me, Selina!" Severus commanded. Selina looked up at him again  
and saw a great disappointment in his eyes.  
"I refuse to have come this far and given up my freedom to save you and  
let you die like that. You will love Eric again, and start another  
relationship with him." Severus stated in and ordering tone.  
"Father, I'm sorry, I just can't do that." Selina replied.  
"Selina." Severus started in a warning tone. "You will do this or  
else."  
"Or else what, father? You've never given me so much as a timeout as  
punishment, let alone something harsh." Selina interrupted.  
"Why don't you just do as I say as you've always done in the past, and  
you need not find out what the consequences will be. I will say it again  
only this once- I order you to love and start a new relationship with  
Eric." Severus said sternly.  
"I refuse the order, sir." Selina replied a slight hatred in her voice.  
"You will not speak to me like that!" Severus shouted, raising a hand  
and striking Selina across the face harshly. Selina fell to her knees in  
tears of pain.  
"Get up, you stupid child! Have I taught you nothing?" Severus  
continued to shout, grabbing Selina's arm and pulling her roughly to her  
feet. Eric simply sat and watched all this in horror, not knowing what  
to do.  
"Father! Please!" Selina begged. "I'll do it, just stop, please!"  
Severus released her, throwing her to the floor.  
"Nice to see you've come to your senses. Now that we have that cleared  
up, you will go and break your relationship with Kevin. You will return  
here by noon tomorrow. Am I understood?" He asked.  
"Yes, Father." Selina replied through tears.  
"Good, then I'll leave the two of you to talk." Severus said, nodding to  
Eric. "I'd suggest that you leave soon though." He finished, leaving the  
room.  
  
Selina lay in a heap on the floor, still crying. A few moments  
later, Eric went over to her and kneeled at her side. He gently picked  
her up and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her.  
"Shh, it's alright, you're safe now- he's gone." He said.  
"He's never done anything like that before." Selina replied, calming a  
little, feeling safe in Eric's arms.  
"He's simply getting his evil side back now that he serves my father  
again." Eric explained.  
"He.he serves your father again?" Selina asked in shock. Eric nodded.  
"He came and gave up his freedom in order to save you.or try to." He  
explained.  
"It all makes sense now." Selina said.  
"So, I take it you didn't want to be with me because of Kevin?" Eric  
asked, suddenly changing the subject. Selina nodded.  
"I'm sorry I lied about that." She said.  
"It's alright, we're even now." Eric replied. Selina laughed a little.  
"Why don't you take a short nape before going to tell him about this- I  
could wake you up whenever you'd like." Eric said, gently pulling her  
into a standing position, and guiding her over to the bed.  
"That would be nice, but would you mind staying with me? I'd feel better  
knowing I wasn't alone." Selina said, sitting down on the bed.  
"You don't have to pretend you love me again suddenly like this." Eric  
replied.  
"I wasn't trying to, I'd just feel safer knowing I wasn't alone." Selina  
replied.  
"Alright, I'll stay, but if you want me to eave at any time, just let me  
know." Eric said, sitting down beside her again.  
"I will, thank you." Selina said, lying down.  
"How long do you want me to let you sleep for?" Eric asked.  
"An hour should be fine." Selina replied, already drifting off to sleep.  
"Alright- have a good sleep." Eric said, watching her as she fell  
asleep.  
  
Another author's note: WOAH! Long chapter.don't expect them all to be  
this long though, this was a once in a lifetime thing, lol 


	7. The Surprise

Author's notes: MMMMM.Caramilk coffee..lol, sorry- we just got a sample in  
the mail, and I just finished drinking it. Hmm- this may affect my update  
speeds tonight, usually I'm not a coffee drinker, and the last time I had  
some, I was really affected. Neways, please review at the end! I BEG  
YOU!!!! I haven't had a review in ages! For any of my fics!  
-Jmistar688: I apologize for the lateness of this, but I did tell you I'd  
do it here in advance (kinda, lol). Lol, I find it funny that you suggest  
all these things in reviews (or did in this one anyway), but already know  
what we're pretty much going with, lol (you did after all, help a lot in  
the creation of this..). So yeah- ttyl!  
  
Chapter 7: The Surprise  
Eric sat on the side of Selina's bed and watched her as she slept. As  
time passed, he noticed an angry bruise forming on her left cheek where  
Severus had struck her. There was also a red mark on her arm from Severus'  
grip. He thought back to his own actions towards her when she had arrived  
and silently vowed to try not to get carried away like that again.  
  
He soon realized that an hour had passed.  
"Selina." He said softly. "Selina, it's time to wake up."  
Selina stirred a little and slowly awoke. She attempted to smile, but  
ended up wincing in pain from the bruise.  
"It seems I'll be quite a sight when I show up at Kevin's house." She  
said.  
"May I have a look at it? I may be able to heal it for you." Eric said.  
Selina nodded and say up. Eric leaned over and gently tilted her head so  
he could have a better look.  
"Well, I should be able to hide it and make it less painful at least." He  
finally said, after examining the bruise for a few moments.  
"Anything would be better then this." Selina said.  
Eric pulled a vial containing a cream like potion from his pocket, along  
with a towel.  
"This may sting a little." He said, pouring a little of the thick potion  
onto the towel.  
"That's alright, I'm used to that kind of pain." Selina replied.  
"Just warning you in advance." Eric said, now rubbing the potion onto  
Selina's bruise as gently as possible.  
Selina blinked at the sting, but said nothing. Eventually the bruise began  
to slowly disappear and was gone completely after a few minutes of rubbing.  
"There, you can't even tell it was there now. How's the pain?" Eric  
asked.  
"Nearly gone. Thank you." Selina replied, now able to smile and doing so.  
"Good, and you're quite welcome. Would you like me to get rid of that as  
well while I have this out?" Eric asked, pointing to the mark on her arm.  
Selina looked to where he was pointing. "Sure, if you don't mind. I  
hardly even noticed that until now, my cheek was so painful." She said.  
Eric smiled. "Of course I don't mind." He said as he rubbed the mark on  
Selina's arm with the towel, as he had done for her cheek.  
  
When he had finished, Eric put the towel and the rest of the potion  
off to the side.  
"Are you going to go see Kevin now then?" He asked.  
"I suppose so, but how am I to get there and back again? I don't' even  
know where I am." Selina replied.  
"Simple, just use this." Eric said, pulling a chipped mug out of his other  
pocket.  
"A portkey?" Selina asked.  
Eric nodded. "It'll take you to your house and you can get to Kevin's from  
there. I'd suggest that you get changed while at your house as well." He  
replied, now noticing that Selina was still in her pajamas.  
Selina laughed a little. "Well, showing up in my pajamas probably isn't  
such a good idea, I agree with you there." She said.  
"Yes, well, you'd better get going then, so you have time. You only have  
until noon tomorrow after all." Eric said, holding the mug out to her.  
Selina nodded and took the mug from Eric, disappearing from sight.  
  
A few moments later, Selina reappeared in her house. She went up to  
her room and changed into some nicer clothes. She then stood in the middle  
of her room, worried about what she had to do next. After a few moments,  
she let out a deep sigh.  
"I have to do this sometime, may as well get it over with now." She said  
out-loud to herself before leaving the room.  
  
She slowly made her way to Kevin's house. It took her about half an  
hour, but she arrived at last and knocked on the door. Kevin answered  
after a few moments.  
"Selina!" He exclaimed with a smile, pulling her into a hug and kissing  
her on the cheek.  
Selina did her best to smile back.  
"You've come to visit already?" Kevin asked.  
Selina laughed. "Of course I have, I missed you too much already." She  
replied, kissing him on the cheek in return.  
"Well, come on in then." Kevin replied, standing aside to let Selina enter  
the house.  
Selina smiled and entered and Kevin closed the door behind her.  
"This way, we'll sit in the living room." Kevin said, taking Selina's hand  
and leading her to the living room.  
"SURPRISE!" A bunch of voices suddenly shouted as all of Selina's friends  
and Kevin's parents suddenly appeared from hiding places.  
Selina stood rooted to the spot in shock.  
"Happy birthday, Selina." Kevin said with a grin on his face.  
"Thank you." Was all Selina managed to say in a whisper.  
"So nice to see you again, Selina." Said Kevin's mother with a smile.  
Selina was still too shocked to speak, so she just smiled in return.  
"Well, have a seat Selina, and let the party begin!" Kevin said, leading  
Selina to a chair, where she sat down. 


	8. The Breakup

Author's notes: Hmm..I don't really have anything else to say.seeing as I just updated chapter 7 as well.  
But I guess I should say that I don't own the song in this chapter ("Forever and for Always" by Shania Twain).  
Edit (May 2, 05): The lyrics have been removed, refer to chapter 12 if you want an explanation.  
Hmm, I'll also explain how I came to put this song in this chapter. You see, I usually end up turning on the radio after 8 PM, which is "love songs" on the station I listen to, and had been hearing a lot of songs that I liked and thought appropriate to this chapter (it just showed my feeling towards it and such- and explained how I think Selina and Kevin would feel). One day, while waiting for my mom to finish shopping, "Forever and for Always" came on, and I almost cried. It's so perfect!  
So yeah, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8: The Breakup**

The party continued on for a few hours. When people started to leave, Kevin put some music on, and everyone danced until they decided to leave.  
Selina was having such a good time that she had completely forgotten about the fact that she had been ordered to break up with Kevin, and was now dancing with him as if everything was normal.

Just as the last guests left, the song "Forever and for Always" by shania Twain began to play.

"Selina?" Kevin said as the song started.  
"Yes?" Selina replied with a smile.  
"Did you know that this song has a great meaning in it?" Kevin asked.  
"It does?" Selina asked in response.  
Kevin nodded.  
"It describes exactly how I feel about you." He replied.  
"Really?" Selina asked again.  
Kevin nodded and softly sang along with the song.

About half way through the song, Selina put her head on Kevin's shoulder with a smile and Kevin continued to sing.

Suddenly the reason she had come flooded back to Selina.  
She pulled away from Kevin, struggling to hold back the tears.

"Selina? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I did something wrong." Kevin said, his face concerned.  
"No, it's not you. I just.I can't do this." Selina replied, the tears starting to fall.

Kevin pulled her into a hug.  
"Shh." He said, kissing her cheek gently.  
"It's alright." He finished, not knowing what she meant.  
"No, it's not. My father is forcing me to end this relationship." Selina replied.  
"What? Why?" Kevin asked in shock.  
"It's a fairly long story, but I have until noon tomorrow to tell you if you'd like." Selina replied.  
"Sounds good." Kevin said, shutting off the music and guiding Selina over to the couch, where they both sat down.

Selina told the entire story- the kidnapping, her choice, and  
finally her father's orders.  
Kevin looked shocked as she ended her tale at abut midnight.

"So, we can never be together again- ever?" He asked.  
Selina nodded.  
"I'm so sorry. All this has meant a lot to me." She apologized.  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. And we will still have classes  
together, so we can see each other then.  
"It's nice to know that you enjoyed yourself tonight at least." Kevin replied, wrapping his arm around Selina's shoulders.

Selina nodded, leaned over, and put her head on his shoulder, tucking her feet in beside her.  
"Just remember, I'll always love you, no matter what happens." Kevin said.  
"And the same to you, but promise me one thing." Selina replied.  
"Anything." Said Kevin.  
"Promise that you'll find someone else and not be like Eric." Selina said.  
"I promise never to be like Eric; I just couldn't do that, not to you, not to anyone. But when it comes to finding someone else, I won't make any guarantees." Kevin replied.  
"Good enough." Selina said silently, starting to fall asleep on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin noticed this and said nothing else, allowing Selina to completely fall asleep there.  
When she was completely asleep, he lay his head on hers and also fell asleep.

The next morning, Kevin's mother got up and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
She stopped in the living room when she saw Kevin and Selina. They were still asleep and hadn't moved since they had fallen asleep.  
She turned and went back to her room.

"Devon!" She called out softly.  
"What is it? Did something happen, Karen?" Kevin's father, Devon, asked sleepily, sitting bolt upright.  
"Of course not, you just have to see this." Kevin's mother, Karen, replied, heading back to the living room.  
Devon got up and followed her.

When they reached the living room, Karen pointed at Selina and Kevin.  
"Look at them- isn't it sweet?" She asked.  
"Aww," Devon replied.  
"They look so perfect together."  
"I know. It's so nice to see he's finally found someone who loves him as much as he loves her." Karen said.  
Devon nodded.  
"We should let them sleep though- it looks like they had a long night."  
Karen nodded in agreement and headed to the kitchen. Devon followed to give her a hand.

Selina and Kevin woke up at 11:30 am.  
"Morning." Kevin said, kissing Selina on the cheek again.  
"Morning." Selina replied, sounding upset.  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asked.  
"I just can't believe that my father is making me do this." Selina replied, a tear falling down her cheek.  
"Oh, Selina. I'm going to miss you so much." Kevin replied, pulling her into a hug.

They hugged each other for quite a while, then Selina looked at the clock; it was now quarter to noon.  
"I have to get going. Who knows what my father will do if I'm late." She said.  
"One problem- I don't think I can let you go." Kevin replied, still hugging her.  
"Kevin, please don't make this harder then it already is." Selina said, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm sorry." Kevin replied, getting up and walking Selina to the door.  
"I'll see you at school then" he said, opening the door for her.  
Selina nodded.  
"Goodbye." She said as she left, attempting to hold back  
the tears once again.

Another author's note: I just remembered that I forgot to explain about the whole Devon and Karen thing.  
Thanks to Jackie for the suggestion of the names.  
Did anyone notice that if you take Devon, and get rid of the  
D, and add Karen minus the aren you get Kevon, then change the o to an i, to make Kevin? (lol- I know that was confusing, so here it is simpler: Karen-aren+Devon-DKevon and you change the o to an i to make Kevin).  
Don't forget to review!


	9. Selina's return

Author's notes: Why are all the reviews gone? Lol- sorry, I've seen  
"Pirates of the Caribbean" one too many times lately. But seriously- what  
happened to all the reviews that I used to get? I liked them- really I  
did. Please review again! Anyway, I know there's been a slight (lol- ok,  
maybe more then slight) delay in my updating, but I do apologize- the  
Christmas season just kept me busy, so I didn't have as much time as I  
usually do to update. However, I hope to get back into the swing of things  
soon (although with school re starting tomorrow I may have problems doing  
that). Ok, without further ado, here's the next chapter- I hope you enjoy  
it, and please review!  
-Jadedroses: well, I know you may not see this, depending on how far you've  
read, but I thought I'd comment anyway. If you'd like me to see what I can  
do to fix this up for you, please explain more as to what you'd like, and  
I'll see what I can do. Also, thanks for pointing out that spelling  
mistake, it had looked right to me.  
Chapter 9: Selina's Return  
  
Selina rushed home as fast as she could. The trip took about fifteen  
minutes, and it was exactly noon when she arrived. She ran to her room and  
madly tried to remember where she had left the portkey. She eventually  
found it sitting on her dresser, grabbed it, and disappeared from sight  
again.  
  
A few moments later, she reappeared in her room at Eric's house.  
Severus was waiting for her there.  
"You're five minutes late!" He barked when he saw her.  
Selina jumped a little and spun around to face him. "I'm sorry- I tried to  
get back on time, it's just."  
"I don't want to hear it! Just don't let it happen again, or there will be  
consequences." Severus warned.  
"Yes, father. I'm sorry." Selina replied.  
"Good, now follow me- Eric and his father are expecting us for lunch."  
Said Severus, leaving the room.  
Selina sighed deeply, then followed.  
  
They entered the dining room a few moments later, and quietly sat  
down. At this time, everyone began to eat in silence, Eric occasionally  
throwing a nervous glance at Selina, who was merely moving her food around  
the plate.  
Voldemort finally broke the silence. "I hear you've decided to date Eric  
again, Selina."  
Selina nodded in response.  
"Yet you have another boyfriend?" Voldemort asked.  
"She used to have another boyfriend. That's all been cleared up now, am I  
correct, Selina?" Severus both corrected and asked.  
Selina tried to hold back the tears once again, but was unsuccessful. "Yes  
father." She replied as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Selina, there are to be no tears at the table." Severus said sternly.  
"Then you won't mind if I excuse myself." Selina replied, getting up and  
running from the room.  
"Selina get back here!" Severus yelled.  
"Severus, just let her go. She needs time to calm down and get over all  
that's just happened." Eric said.  
Severus looked as if he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut.  
"Eric, why don't' you go see if you can talk to her." Voldemort suggested.  
Eric nodded and got up to find Selina.  
  
After Eric had left, Voldemort turned to Severus.  
"Severus, you really should be easier on her. After all, she is your only  
child, as well as the only girl I see worthy of Eric." He said.  
"She needs to be disciplined, but I suppose I see your point, sir."  
Severus replied.  
"Good, then we're agreed- you will be a lot less harsh when it comes to  
your daughter." Voldemort said as they finished their lunch.  
  
Eric went straight to Selina's room, figuring he'd find Selina there.  
Sure enough, he found her lying on the bed, hugging a pillow and crying  
softly.  
"Selina?" He asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him  
again.  
"Please leave me be." Selina replied in a tone that said she really would  
prefer to have the company.  
"I just want to be sure you'll be alright." Eric said.  
"I'll be fine- it was just a hard thing to do." Replied Selina.  
"Feel like talking about it?" Eric asked.  
"He had planned a surprise birthday party for me." Selina said through her  
tears.  
"Oh Selina, I'm so sorry." Eric replied. "He sounds as if he was very  
good to you- I can see why it was so hard for you."  
Selina simply nodded.  
Eric went and sat beside her and began stroking her hair gently, trying to  
calm her. He was successful, as Selina's tears soon disappeared, and she  
fell asleep. 


	10. Running Away

Author's notes: YAY! I'm finally getting reviews again! (Mainly from  
Jackie, but it's all good, lol). A special thanks to Jaime (I hope I  
spelled that right) for suggesting a certain something that's going to  
happen in the next chapter (Jaime, I think you can see it coming, lol), and  
to Jackie for agreeing to the idea and helping find a way to put it in.  
Don't forget to review!  
-Scholcomp25: Thanks for the review and kind comments.  
-Jmistar688 (about your last 3 reviews): No problem for thanking you- you  
deserve it! And I pity poor Eric if you ever do "shoot him with a shovel"  
lol. Hmm, you know what's gonna happen next..maybe I should drag it out  
and make you wait in suspense, lol. Naa, I'm not that evil.  
-Ansem Snape: Thanks for the kind words and review!  
  
Chapter 10: Running Away  
Eric sat and watched Selina as she slept, feeling somewhat sorry for  
her. However, he could not help but smile to himself, knowing that Selina  
was now his once again, and seemed to love him. As time passed, Eric also  
began to feel tired, and he soon found himself curling up beside Selina,  
putting his arm around her, and falling asleep.  
  
After talking for a few hours with no sign of the return of either  
Selina or Eric, Voldemort and Severus decided to make sure they were all  
right. They headed off towards Selina's room, and Severus knocked on the  
door when they arrived. After a few moments of receiving no reply,  
Voldemort spoke.  
"Eric, Selina, are you in there?"  
When there was no response again, they both burst into the room. However,  
the sight that greeted them made them both smile. Selina and Eric were  
still asleep beside each other, and Eric still had his arm around her.  
"Looks like he was able to comfort her." Voldemort said.  
"And that she's warmed up to him again." Severus added.  
"But I think we should leave them alone, seeing as they're alright."  
Voldemort said, heading out of the room again.  
Severus nodded and followed, glancing back at Eric and Selina once more  
before closing the door, and etching the sight into his memory forever.  
  
Selina awoke a few hours later, feeling well rested. She sat up and  
saw Eric sleeping beside her, his arm now in her lap. She was shocked that  
he would have done such a thing without asking her if she was ok with it  
first. She got up, and let Eric's arm fall to the bed. This caused him to  
wake with a start and jump out of bed. He looked over at Selina.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Just fine." She replied angrily.  
Eric went over to her and put his hands on her upper arms, looking at her  
with concern in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Selina pulled out of his grasp.  
"If you can't figure it out, then I'm not going to tell you!" She  
exclaimed.  
"Selina, I only want to know what's wrong, and fix it if I can." Eric  
said, growing quite concerned now.  
Selina heard the concern in his voice, and the anger left her.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was just a little uncomfortable when I woke up and  
found you asleep beside me." She said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind because we're supposed to be  
dating again." Eric said.  
"Just because we're together again doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with  
everything you do." Selina replied.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I'll ask next time." Eric said.  
"If there is a next time." Selina muttered so quietly that Eric didn't  
hear. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk." She added in  
a normal tone and leaving the room.  
Eric simply sighed in frustration and sat on the bed again.  
  
Selina knew exactly what she wanted to do. She went into the nearest  
room with a fireplace she could find, and pulled some floo powder from her  
pocket that she kept for emergencies. She threw it into the fire, then  
stepped into it.  
"The Snape home." She called, and disappeared.  
  
She reappeared a few moments later, standing in her home fireplace.  
She stepped out, and went to her room. Grabbing a bag from in her closet,  
she filled it with clothing. When she had packed all that she could, she  
left the house again, hoping that nobody would notice that she had left.  
  
She soon arrived at Kevin's house, and knocked on the door. Kevin's  
mother answered it this time, and her face brightened at whom she saw.  
"Selina! Kevin will be so happy to see you, he's done nothing but mope  
around since you last left." She said happily.  
Kevin appeared behind his mother, having heard Selina's name.  
"Selina?" He asked in disbelief when he saw her.  
Selina nodded, smiling.  
"Well, let's not just stand here all day, come on in, Selina." Kevin's  
mother said.  
Selina entered, and Kevin immediately pulled her into a hug, causing her to  
drop her bag. Kevin's mother noticed this.  
"Were you planning to stay with us?" She asked.  
"For a few days, in that's alright." Selina replied from Kevin's arms.  
"Of course it is. I'll just take your things to the guest room for you  
then." Kevin's mother replied.  
"Can she stay with me in my room instead?" Kevin asked, finally releasing  
Selina.  
"Well, that's up to Selina." Kevin's mother replied, looking over at  
Selina.  
"It's fine with me as long as it's alright with everyone else." Selina  
said.  
"Alright, then I'll put your things in Kevin's room." Kevin's mother  
replied, leaving them alone in the entrance hall.  
  
When they were alone, Kevin spoke first.  
"Want to sit down?" He asked, heading towards the living room.  
"Sure." Selina replied, following him.  
When they arrived, they sat together on the couch.  
"What made you come back?" Kevin asked.  
"I couldn't take any more of Eric, I just had to see you again. And the  
only way I could do so was by running away, so I did." Selina replied.  
"Won't they come looking for you?" Kevin asked.  
"Well, probably, but I'd say we have at least a day together." Selina  
replied.  
"I just hope that nothing happens to you when they arrive." Kevin said,  
concerned.  
"Don't worry, I won't let them." Selina replied.  
Kevin merely smiled weakly in return. 


	11. Returning With Eric

Author's notes: Alrighty. Well, if you're liking the speed that the  
updates are coming, you can thank Jamie (did I get it right that time at  
least? Lol, I do apologize for that last time Jamie.). Ok, well, in this  
chapter, I'll be doing my thank yous at the end, as I don't wanna spoil  
what happens just yet, lol.  
-Mariel the smart: Ok, well, I'm updating..not one, but 2 chapters! Lol,  
you'd better be happy! And yes, you do know what happens (or at least I  
hope so- it was you who suggested it..)  
  
Chapter 11: Returning With Eric  
Selina and Kevin simply sat in silence until Kevin's mother came into  
the room.  
"Dinner's ready" She said with a smile.  
Selina and Kevin got up and followed her to the dining room, where they  
Joined Kevin's father at the table.  
  
They ate in silence, and when they had all finished, they all went  
their separate ways. Selina and Kevin went out for a walk together, to  
have some time alone. They walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench  
overlooking a lake. They sat in silence for a while, simply staring at the  
lake.  
Finally, Kevin spoke. "Selina?"  
Selina turned to face him as Kevin pulled a small box from his pocket.  
"I didn't get a chance to give this to you last night, but I'd still like  
you to have it." He said, handing the box to her.  
Selina opened it and found a beautiful necklace with a small gold heart  
charm on it inside.  
"Oh Kevin, it's beautiful, thank you." She said, leaning over and kissing  
his cheek.  
Kevin smiled.  
"I thought you'd like it." He said as he pulled the necklace from the box  
and fastened it around her neck. "It suits you."  
Selina smiled.  
"Thank you." She said again, cuddling up beside him.  
Eric put his arm around her, and they sat for quite a while, watching the  
moonrise, and acting as if nothing had happened between them.  
  
Back at Eric's house, Selina's absence from dinner had been noted. A  
thorough search of the house had been made, and Severus, Voldemort, and  
Eric were now gathered in the living room to discuss what should be done  
next.  
"It seems she's run away." Severus said.  
"Well, that's quite obvious." Voldemort snapped, his anger showing.  
"This is all my fault." Eric said quietly.  
"This had nothing to do with you!" Severus shouted, tired of hearing Eric  
take the blame.  
"Do not speak to him like that!" Voldemort yelled, drawing his wand and  
pointing it at Severus.  
"My apologies, sir. It won't happen again." Severus replied nervously.  
"It had better not." Voldemort said, lowering his wand again. "Now, back  
to the matter at hand. As it is getting late, I suggest that we all get a  
good night's sleep and continue our search in the morning, at which time  
we'll search your home," He continued, looking at Severus. "While Eric  
checks her ex-boyfriend's." He finished.  
Eric and Severus nodded in agreement, and then the three of them went off  
to their rooms and fell asleep.  
  
Selina and Kevin were now back at Kevin's house. It was quite late,  
and Kevin's parents had already gone to bed. Selina and Kevin followed  
suit and changed into their pajamas, then crawled into Kevin's bed.  
"Selina?" Kevin asked from the darkness.  
"Mmm Hmm." Selina replied.  
"I'm happy you agreed to spend the night in here with me." Kevin said.  
"Well, this is most likely our last night together, so I don't really care  
what happens." Selina replied.  
"Seriously? You mean there's nothing you wouldn't do tonight?" Kevin  
asked, sounding quite surprised.  
"Absolutely nothing." Selina replied.  
"Can I take your word on that? If so there's something I'd love to do with  
you tonight." Kevin said.  
"You have my word. And I think I know what it is you'd like to do, and  
it's fine. I want this night to be enjoyable." Selina replied with a  
smile that was visible in the moonlight shining in through the window.  
With that, Kevin climbed on top of her and began to madly kiss her  
everywhere. Selina giggled slightly as she kissed back and felt him reach  
up under her shirt and tickle her chest gently. These actions went further  
and further until they did something they probably should not have done  
under the circumstances. They finally fell asleep in the early hours of  
the morning, both agreeing in thought that the night had been as enjoyable  
as it could possibly have been.  
  
Voldemort, Severus and Eric all woke up at the same time, and agreed  
to skip breakfast to find Selina as quickly as possible. Voldemort and  
Severus set off at once to Severus' house, and began to search when they  
arrived. Eric, on the other hand, did as he had been told, and went to  
Kevin's house and knocked on the door when he arrived.  
  
Kevin and Selina had just finished getting dressed when they heard the  
knock at the door. Kevin's parents had gone out for the morning, leaving  
Selina and Kevin alone. They both went to the door, and Kevin opened it.  
"Hi, I've come to see if you've seen.Selina!" Eric exclaimed, noticing her  
standing with Kevin in the doorway. "Eric." Selina replied quietly.  
"Selina, you have to come back with me now." Eric said, grabbing Selina's  
wrist and pulling her to him.  
Selina remained silent, but looked back at Kevin as Eric dragged her away.  
"Wait!" Kevin called out, going after them.  
"And you." Eric said, turning back to face Kevin. "You stay away from her,  
or there will be consequences." He finished, turning around again and  
pulling Selina along behind him as he walked away.  
  
Another author's note: Lol, ok, now on to the thank yous. Thanks to Jamie  
for the idea of.well, lets just put it this way- what Selina and Kevin did,  
lol. A note on that as well. As I wanted to keep the rating as minimal as  
possible, I decided to let you use your imagination as to how it happened. 


	12. A New Beginning

Author's note: Lol, well, as I said in the last chapter, this updating speed is all thanks to Jamie.  
However, due to the fact that I now have a test daily in Latin, with the final being on Thursday, and tests and projects in other classes as well, I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update next. I also have my law final and my geography provincial (if you're Canadian you should know what that is) in 2 weeks, so I'm getting rather busy. I promise to update ASAP, although I can't guarantee it'll be anytime soon, as my next semester is rather full as well.  
You'll also notice that I have once again added a song to this chapter. This one is "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Again, I chose it simply because I love the song, and found that it seemed to fit into place here.  
Edit (added May 2, 05): The song lyrics have been removed (though I've still mentioned the title/artist where they would have been), as fanfiction has recently mentioned that copying/pasting song lyrics isn't allowed and never has been. Funny, I must've missed that in the 3 times I read over the areas it should be mentioned in.  
Please don't forget to review, I always enjoy reading them, lol. 

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

Eric Dragged Selina by the wrist all the way back to his house, not releasing her until they arrived back at her room, at which time he opened the door, pushed her inside, and closed and locked the door again.  
He then went to find his father and Severus to tell them that Selina had been found.

He met up with them halfway between his house and the Snape home.  
"What is it, Eric?" Voldemort asked.  
"I found her. She was with Kevin, as suspected." Eric replied.  
"Excellent. Then we'll all head off home to deal with her. Voldemort said, beginning to walk again.  
Severus and Eric followed.

"If it's alright with you, sir, I'd rather not deal with Selina at the moment. I'm currently too displeased with her to speak to her." Severus said.  
"That's fine, Eric and I will go speak to her alone then." Voldemort replied.

When Selina heard the door lock, she knew she was in trouble and feared for her life. She sat and wondered what would happen to her, and soon found herself playing with the necklace from Kevin, missing him again already, but knowing that she would be unable to see him again until the  
new school year started.

Eventually Selina heard the door being unlocked again, and quickly tucked the necklace down the front of her robes, not wanting anything to happen to it. The door opened and Voldemort entered, followed closely by Eric.

"So, you decided to run away, did you?" Voldemort asked.  
Selina nodded in response.  
"Did you honestly think that you could get away that easily?"  
Voldemort asked again.  
"Well, no." Selina replied honestly. Voldemort's calmness was making her nervous.  
"Then why did you do it?" Voldemort continued.  
"Is Eric not good enough for you anymore?"  
"No, it's not that. I simply missed Kevin and had to see him again." Selina replied, only admitting half the truth.  
"Well, that won't happen again, will it?" Voldemort asked.  
"That depends." Selina replied.

At this, Voldemort snapped. He grabbed Selina's arm roughly, in much the same way as Severus had, making her let out a slight yelp of pain.  
"You will not leave this house again unescorted until I say otherwise, is that understood?" He demanded.  
Selina nodded, a slight look of fear and pain in her eyes.  
"Good." Voldemort said, shoving her in Eric's direction.

The force was so great that Selina stumbled forward. Eric caught her in his arms, and held her. He looked at his father in a questioning manner.  
"She will be in your charge from now on. You will decide when she can eat, sleep, leave the room, and have visitors." Voldemort explained.  
"Be as harsh as you'd like, I don't care about her anymore. If it wasn't for your love for her, she'd be dead now."  
"Yes father." Eric replied.

Selina looked up at him as he spoke, and caught what she was sure was an evil grin on his face. Then Voldemort left the room, leaving Selina and Eric alone once more.

A few moments later, Selina wriggled out of Eric's grasp.  
"Selina? You ok?" Eric asked.  
"You're becoming just like you're father!" Selina exclaimed, ignoring his question.  
"What?" Eric asked, quite surprised by the statement.  
"I saw that evil grin of yours. You plan to do as he implied and leave me to die." Selina replied.  
"Never! That was arelieved smile. I plan to let you do as you please. I love you, and would never let something like that happen to you." Eric said honestly, walking over to Selina and attempting to hug her.  
Selina pulled away.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Selina, please listen to me." Eric begged.  
Selina looked away.

"Fine, don't listen then, but I'm going to talk anyway." Eric continued.  
Selina showed no signs of hearing him, but really was listening.  
"Selina, when we first broke up, I heard a song that described almost exactly how I still felt about you. I've listened to it almost daily since, and now I'd like you to hear it." He paused for a moment, noticing that Selina had quickly glanced at him, then began to sing "My Immortal" by Evanescence.

By the time he had finished, Selina was weeping silently.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking over at him.  
"Oh, Selina, it's alright. You had reason to do what you did." Eric replied, walking over to Selina and hugging her, a few tears in his own eyes.

Selina no longer wished to pull away, she simply hugged back and finished her tears in his shirt.

"Do you think we could put all this behind us and start an entirely new relationship?" Eric asked.  
"That's fine with me, as long as you're sure that you still want me back." Selina replied.  
"Of course I do." Eric exclaimed.

With that, they both went silent, and simply enjoyed each other's presence.

Another author's note: Thanks to Jackie for suggesting that Voldemort leave Selina in Eric's charge, and the rest of that part.  
Edit (added May 2, 05): Woah! Must've written this ages ago; comparing it to my writing today makes it look incredibly scary. It could use a serious editing. Maybe I'll get around to that one of these days.


	13. Severus Learns a Lesson

Author's notes: Well, I've found time in my study schedule to update. Ok,  
ok, so I'm lying.really I just decided to update as a birthday present to  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, lol. Happy birthday Anti-Sheep!!! And  
thanks for all the reviews too (I'd love to give you more, but you never  
update the one I like anymore, lol). Anyway, for those of you who I talk  
to on IM, and sent the poll to, thanks for replying (to those of you who  
did anyway), and it has finally been decided as to what's going to happen  
(I'll leave it to be a surprise). Anyway- on with the story! And don't  
forget to review!  
-Jmistar688 (for your 3 reviews): lol, that's kinda creepy about the song,  
but yeah.Yeah, Severus did look kinda stupid, but heh, that's good compared  
to how he is in this ch..and I killed myself laughing when I read about you  
talking to the screen, lol- you know what's going to happen too! And  
thanks for pointing out that typo (gotta hate those ones that aren't what  
you want them to be, but the comp finds it right anyway..) I'll fix it one  
of these days, lol).  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin (for your 9 reviews): lol, HAPPY B-DAY!!!!!  
(again). Geez, you really did catch up on your reviewing! Lol, yes,  
apparently Eric can sing..but that song just seemed to fit, so yeah.glad  
you liked it. Voldemort rape Selina.hmm.there's an idea.lol, jkjk, there's  
no way I could have that happen.not in this fic anyway (mwhahahah).  
Hmm..as to the graphicness thing..yeah, I wanted to keep the rating as low  
as possible, so yeah. lol, you really should finish reading before  
reviewing.then I won't have to read your mind like that. Lol, wouldn't  
everyone go for Kevin? I mean, he's so sweet and all..but yeah. lol,  
that's for the compliment on the other song too, that one just seemed to  
fit even better then "My Immortal", lol. Hee hee hee- coffee.coffee is  
good..I'm functioning on coffee and hot chocolate right now (the coffee  
wasn't enough for once..). lol, yeah..Selina isn't quite brave enough to  
slap him back..that'd make the probs worse.and yeah- you did help my review  
counter, lol- I'm up to 30 reviews now! YAY! (hoe pathetic is that? I'm  
celebrating because I'm at 30..). Yes, I'm proud of you..TY! lol, yes-  
Snape twins.couldn't resist throwing that one in. and it's ok that you  
didn't' review. LOL! Geez, it really has been ages since you reviewed!  
This must be the longest and most confusing response to reviews I've ever  
written! lol  
  
Chapter 13: Severus Learns a Lesson  
  
A few hours later, Severus had heard of Selina's actions towards  
Voldemort during the conversation that had happened upon their return. He  
headed off to Selina's room to have his own talk with her. He entered and  
found her with Eric.  
"I'd like to have a few moments alone with my daughter, please Eric." He  
said.  
Eric nodded, gave Selina a gentle kiss on the forehead, and left the room,  
closing the door behind him.  
  
"So, you lied to us all then?" Severus asked.  
Selina knew immediately that this conversation would not end well.  
"No father, I just." She started.  
"Do not lie to me again!" Severus shouted, cutting her off.  
Selina went silent.  
"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Severus demanded.  
"About what?" Selina asked in reply.  
"Don't play games with me, you know perfectly well what I mean!" Severus  
shouted again, taking a threatening step towards her.  
"I'm sorry." Selina said quietly.  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Severus demanded, showing that this was not the  
answer he had been looking for.  
He now stood directly in front of Selina, and she looked up at him, a  
slight fear growing inside her.  
"Sorry for everything I've done that you see as wrong." She replied.  
Severus reached out and tilted his daughter's chin up so that she looked  
directly into his eyes.  
"You mean you don't even know what you've done?" He asked in amazement.  
"I didn't say that." Selina replied.  
Severus' face grew angry and he struck her across the face again.  
"You're lying to me again! You said you were sorry for everything you had  
done that I found wrong. Therefore you don't know what you've done!" He  
shouted.  
"That's not what I meant!" Selina cried.  
"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses! You have disappointed me  
greatly this time. So much, in fact, that I am ashamed to call you family,  
let alone my daughter." Severus said, beginning to attack her verbally.  
This pained Selina more then the striking had, and she soon found herself  
in tears.  
"Father, please!" She begged.  
"How dare you call me that!" Severus shouted, striking her again and again  
with every word he spoke. "You are no longer worthy!"  
Selina was in too much pain to speak, so she simply looked up at him, the  
pain showing in her eyes. Severus took no notice of the pain she was  
showing, but glared at her and continued to attack her.  
"If you're mother were still alive, she would be so disappointed in what  
you've become. She used to think the world of you, but now look at you-  
you're a lying disobedient, and ungrateful child!"  
Selina's heart shattered. The mention of her mother had always had a  
negative effect on her, and Severus knew it. The pain was so great that  
she slid off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, crying.  
"I don't know what Eric sees in you, but you better hope he still sees it  
or you're life will end soon!" Severus threatened, storming out of the  
room again.  
  
Eric re-entered the room a few moments later.  
"Selina?" He asked, now noticing her at first.  
He then heard her sobbing and saw her, still lying in a crumpled heap on  
the floor.  
"Selina, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, running to her side.  
"No." Selina replied through her tears.  
"Selina, I swear I'll make him pay for this!" Eric said, growing angry.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He finished, leaving the room again.  
  
He found Severus on his way down the hall.  
"Severus!" He shouted.  
Severus stopped and spun around.  
"Come with me!" Eric commanded.  
Severus wanted to protest, but knew better and simply followed.  
  
Eric led him to Selina's room, and they both entered.  
"Take a good look at your daughter, and tell me what you see!" Eric  
commanded.  
Severus stared down at Selina for a few moments.  
"I see a disobedient child who deserves to die." He finally replied.  
Eric slapped him. "How dare you speak of her in such a way! It's no  
wonder she's in her current state!"  
Severus simply looked shocked that he was being spoken to in such a way.  
"Hopefully that knocked the evilness out of you and some sense into you.  
Take another look at her." Eric said.  
Severus looked down at Selina again. Selina looked back up at him, her  
pain filled eyes, now reddened from the tears that still fell, boreing into  
his own. Severus' heart melted at what he saw.  
"Selina, I'm so sorry." Was all he could say.  
"Why should I accept that as an apology from you when you don't' accept it  
from me?" Selina asked through her tears.  
Severus simply stood there quietly, tears forming in his own eyes, as he  
knew she was right.  
"Glad to see you've come to your senses." Eric said. "Now leave us."  
Severus looked at Selina for a few moments longer, wishing he could go back  
and do things differently, then he finally left the room again. 


	14. Promises

Author's note: relieved sigh 2 finals down, one to go. Of course this last one would be the one I'm most worried about, but it's not till Friday, so I decided to take a few minutes (ok, more like a few hours) and update (you'd better be happy Jamie!). I might very well find myself updating tomorrow as well, as tomorrow I have to do the grade 8 tours for my school, and I think I'm going to want to just find something to do other then study after that. So watch for it!  
Lol, ok, I apologize for turning this into somewhat of a musical, but once again, there's a song (this one was last  
minute, I thought of the song and found it perfect as I was in the middle of typing this ch out). This time it's "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins (it's in the Disney movie "Tarzan")  
Edit (added May 2, 05): As per chapter 12, the song lyrics in this chapter have also been removed.  
Don't forget to review!

Ashlinn/Me: Lol, thanks for the compliment, and I'm working on updating the others (if Jamie would let me! JAMIE! Lol), and yes, I do know I'm not alone, lol.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin :"yo ho yo OUTCH!" lol, sry, watching POTC as I write this.That's good that you feel better, and yes, he was quite evil in this ch (psst..not to let anything slip or anything, but he3 gets like that at least once more). And yes, he does feel regret..but I see nothing  
about chocolate.lol, you do get crazy sometimes, have I ever told you that (but it makes for interesting reviews, so don't stop). And this ch can be for your "best friend's b-day" if you'd like, lol.  
-yesterdayscild: Well, I've updated, and thanks for the compliment. If you're looking for more fics, have a look at my profile, I've got 4 total (including this one), although the others have been neglected lately.  
-Headmaster Cromwell: Might I ask you to pick somewhere else to advertise next time. Thanks in advance.

**Chapter 14: Promises**

As soon as Severus left, Eric closed the door and went to Selina's side.  
"You going to be ok?" He asked.  
Selina nodded, her tears beginning to subside. Eric took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.  
"Shh, it's all over. You're safe now." He said.  
Selina rested her head on Eric's shoulder, the tears still falling slowly.

Eric suddenly thought of another song he knew and loved, and began to sing; "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.

By the end of the song, Selina had closed her tired eyes and fallen asleep.  
Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling and just let her sleep, hoping that she'd feel better when she woke up.

About an hour later, Salvius entered the room. Eric looked up at him and put a finger to his lips, then pointed to Selina.  
Salvius nodded in understanding.  
"Your father wants to see you. I can tell him you'll come later if you'd rather not disturb her." He whispered.  
Eric shook his head.  
"No, that's alright. It's probably better if I go now. I'll take care of her, then I'll go." He replied.  
Salvius nodded and left the room again.

Eric slowly and gently moved Selina so he could lift her, then carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down. He noticed she was slightly cold, and covered her with the blankets. Selina stirred a little as he did so, but only rolled on to her side. Eric leaned over and kissed her gently on  
the cheek, noticing that it was beginning to bruise again.  
He then left and went to his father's office.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, then entered.  
"You wanted to see me, father?" He asked.  
"Yes, I did. Have a seat." Voldemort replied, motioning to a chair.

Eric sat and all was silent for a few moments.  
"How much do you love her?" Voldemort finally asked.  
"Greatly. I'd do anything for her." Eric replied.  
"Would you marry her?" Voldemort asked.  
"Of course, if she'd have me." Eric replied.  
"Hmm. Alright then. As I am so displeased with her at the moment, I have decided that you will propose to her tonight.  
"If she accepts, she will be yours, and you will be married by the end of the summer. If she does not, then you will bring her to me and her life will be ended." Voldemort said.  
"May I ask why you're doing this?" Eric asked.  
"Because she is proving to be unloyal to you. If she agrees to the marriage, she will be forced to become loyal to you again, which is what I want." Voldemort replied.

Eric sat in silence.  
"So, will you do it?" Voldemort asked.  
"Yes father." Eric replied uncertainly.  
"Promise?" Voldemort asked again.  
"Because if not you may as well bring her to me now."  
"Yes, I'll do it." Eric replied.  
"Very good." Voldemort said, pulling a ring box out of his desk drawer.  
"You can giver her this, it was your mother's. Severus has his late wife's wedding ring saved for Selina as well if she accepts."  
"Thank you." Eric replied, taking the box and leaving the room.

Eric went back to Selina and found that she was still fast asleep.  
Her cheek looked quite a bit worse then it had last time now- not only was it bruised, but it was swollen as well. He pulled out the cream-like potion and a cloth again, and went to work at it, deciding to fix it up before she awoke to save her the extra pain.  
However, Selina could feel the sting of the potion in her sleep and woke up just as he finished.

"Was it as bad as last time?" She asked.  
"Worse." Eric admitted.  
"But it's back to normal now."  
"Thanks." Selina said with a smile while moving into a sitting position.  
"Anytime." Eric replied, putting the rest of the potion and the cloth away again.

The room went silent as they both simply sat there.  
"Selina, can I ask you something?" Eric asked, finally finding the courage to speak.  
"Of course." Selina replied.  
"Will you marry me?" Eric asked, deciding to be straight to the point about it.

Selina was taken by surprise.  
"What?" Was all she managed to say.  
Eric pulled out the ring and showed it to her.  
"Please say you will." He said, his voice full of hopefulness.  
"I...I will." Selina replied, still quite shocked.

Eric Smiled happily and slipped the ring on her finger.  
"That's wonderful." He said.  
"I ask for only one thing though." Selina said, finally properly finding her voice.  
"Anything." Eric replied.  
"That we don't' get married until after my final year at Hogwarts." Selina said.  
"Done!" Eric replied happily, fairly certain that he could persuade his father to postpone the wedding to fit her wishes.  
"Alright then." Selina said with a smile.

Eric leaned over and hugged her, happy that he would not have to loose her later that day.

Another author's note: Ok, well, not all of that song was needed, but I left it all there anyway.  
Also, for clarification purposes, the "promises" in the chapter title refer to the promise of Eric that he would propose to  
Selina, and Selina's promise to marry him.  
Don't forget to review! (I know I already said that, just reminding you again, lol)


	15. Dinner

Author's note: Alrighty, here's the next chapter. My finals are finally  
over, and I'm free until Wednesday! YAY! Anyhoo.I found this chapter to  
be pretty touching and kinda tear jerking at times (ok, I admit it- it had  
me in tears at one point..but that could just be my tired/depressed mood  
talking). So yeah. I also pre warn you that this chapter is longer in  
length then most others, and it's not because of a song. It's because my  
creativeness wouldn't stop, so I just kept writing, and now this chapter is  
about twice as long as my others (lol, I managed to "watch" Uptown Girls a  
total of 4 times while writing this too). Don't forget to review! I love  
those reviews! And, just to advertise a bit, if anyone's looking for  
another good fic to read, have a look at "Truth Before Her Eyes" by  
Jmistar688. And if you do read it (and I hope you do) leave a nice  
review..just like you do for me * grins*  
-Jmistar688: hee hee hee- did you like my brilliant idea? I'm promoting  
your fic.anyway, in response to you 2 reviews, lol, yeah- it seems a lot of  
people liked the part where Eric slapped him. Lol, yeah the song seemed to  
work..like I said it was just a last minute thing that popped into my head.  
Yeah, fitted is a word, but it doesn't really work in that sentence, lol.  
Yes- your comp seems to need some serious ECA, lol. Yep- it'd be really  
nice if Selina did that, but I don't think she's going to.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol, yeppers- it seems like Eric does a lot  
of singling. And as for your idea about Salvius.lets just say that it's  
going to be in here, but I'm not going to tell you how, mwhahahahah! (Cuz I  
learned my lesson last time I spilled something). And it's not exactly  
what you said in the review- more like what you said in the IM conversation  
we had later, lol. Lol, honestly- Eric has to have had a mother..do you  
really think Voldemort would have adopted someone?!?!? Don't get me wrong,  
I don't' have anything against adoption, I have quite a few friends who  
have been adopted, but seriously, I just can't see Voldemort of all people  
adopting..it's just weird. Rubber ham? That's a new one.  
-Mariel the smart: Lol, ok, ok, you make think it's terrible, but come on,  
it's not so bad.. Don't make Eric appear out of thin air on me again (he  
did earlier when I was replying to an e-mail to Jackie.you know- that  
really really helpful person who's given me so many ideas for this fic and  
everything..THANKS JACKIE!!!). Yes, I know I said Salvius instead of  
Severus.that could be because Salvius is a character..and I wanted him  
involved in this chapter (well, the last one, he's not in this one at all).  
Remember? Salvius- Severus' twin brother.go back to "a long lost  
relation" (can't remember the ch number right now), to find out more..and  
he will be playing a bigger part later, lol. Glad to see you care about  
how I do in school..maybe I should just stop updating all together- would  
that be better? I have english this coming semester too- you know, that  
thing that helps me to improve in my writing skills? So yeah- NO MORE  
COMPLAINING FROM YOU OR ELSE!!!! (Ok, that was an empty threat, I could  
never stop updating this fic, but yeah.)  
  
Chapter 15: Dinner  
  
A while later, Eric looked at the time.  
"Hmm, it's about time we got to dinner." He said, getting up and offering  
his hand to Selina.  
Selina took his hand, got up, and followed him to the dining room with a  
smile.  
  
Voldemort looked up from his seat and couldn't help but smile to himself as  
he noticed the ring on Selina's finger.  
"Nice to see that the future Mrs. Riddle decided to join us." He said.  
"The future Mrs. Riddle?" Severus asked in shock, looking at Selina.  
"Since when?"  
"Since about ten minutes ago." Eric replied. "Show him, Selina."  
Selina blushed a little and held out her hand to her father. Severus  
stared at the ring for a few minutes, then looked up at his daughter with  
tears in his eyes.  
"Would you mind if Selina and I stepped outside for a few moments?" He  
asked.  
"Of course, just don't be too long." Voldemort replied.  
With that, Severus took Selina's hand and gently led her from the room,  
closing the door behind them.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Severus pulled his daughter into a  
hug.  
"My little girl's getting married." He said quietly, a few tears finding  
their way down his face.  
Selina laughed a bit. "You're supposed to save that for the actual wedding  
day." She said.  
"I'm just shocked that this is happening." Severus replied. "Are you sure  
this is the life you want?" He added when Selina said nothing in response.  
Selina closed her eyes and sighed. "To be completely honest, it's not the  
life I would have chosen had I a better choice." She replied.  
"Selina, I'm so sorry you had to get involved in all this. Your mother was  
right- you deserve a better life then the one I can give you." Severus  
paused for a moment. "Perhaps if I had listened to her, she would still be  
alive and you wouldn't' have to be going through all this." He finished, a  
sorry look on his face.  
"Oh daddy, don't talk like that. We'll get through this." Selina replied,  
hugging her father tightly.  
"You haven't called me that since you were a little girl." Severus said  
with a smile.  
"It seemed like an appropriate time to use it again." Selina replied.  
"You remind me so much of your mother. She'd be so proud of you right  
now." Severus said, looking deeply into Selina's eyes.  
"I miss her so much." Selina said softly, burying her face in her father's  
robes as the tears began to fall, her voice shaking.  
"Oh, Selina. I do too." Severus replied as his own tears began to fall.  
"I do too." He repeated, wrapping his arms around Selina.  
  
After Selina and Severus had left, Voldemort started up his own  
conversation with Eric.  
"Was she at all reluctant to agree?" He asked.  
"No, she agreed pretty much right away." Eric replied.  
"That's wonderful. She should prove to be a loyal wife then." Voldemort  
replied.  
Eric nodded.  
"We'll start planning the wedding immediately then." Said Voldemort.  
"Well, that could cause a problem." Eric said, a slight nervousness in his  
voice.  
"What do you mean? Part of the agreement was that you'd be married by the  
end of the summer." Voldemort said.  
"Yes, but Selina has asked that we wait until after she's finished her  
school yeah, and I see that as a reasonable request." Eric replied.  
"Any why might that be?" Voldemort asked.  
"Because she's only 17, and that's a bit young to marry. And, as she's  
still in school, I think it'd be better if we did wait- it'd give her one  
less thing to worry about." Eric replied.  
"I suppose I see your point. Alright, we'll postpone it." Voldemort said.  
"Thank you, father." Eric replied.  
"However, as you are going back to Hogwarts to help Severus, I expect you  
to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to cancel this wedding  
altogether. Should something happen and you fail to end it, I will have  
her killed, understood?" Voldemort threatened.  
"Yes, father." Eric replied.  
"Good, then perhaps you should go and ask Selina and her father to come  
back as dinner is beginning to get cold." Voldemort said.  
Eric nodded and went to the door.  
  
Selina and Severus had just finished their tears when Eric opened the  
door.  
"Is everything alright?" Eric asked, noticing Selina's reddened eyes.  
"It's fine, we were just about to come back." Selina replied.  
"Alright." Eric said, going back into the dining room.  
Selina looked up at her father again. "Thank you." She said. "I needed  
that."  
Severus smiled a little, took Selina's hand again, and led her back into  
the dining room.  
  
They all sat and ate in silence. When they had finished eating, they  
began another conversation.  
"Well, Selina. Seeing as you're going to be part of the family soon, I  
thought we could move you to a more comfortable room." Voldemort said.  
Selina smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you."  
"In that case, Eric, would you care to show her to the room across from  
your own then?" Voldemort asked.  
Eric smiled. "Of course, father." He said, getting up and escorting  
Selina to her new room.  
  
When they arrived, Selina looked around in wonder.  
"Like it?" Eric asked, watching her reaction.  
"It's wonderful." Selina replied.  
"Good, because I've been preparing it for quite some time now." Eric said  
with a smile.  
Selina threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." She said.  
Eric simply smiled and hugged her back.  
  
Severus entered the room a few moments later.  
"My, this is quite the improvement." He said. "But may I have some time  
alone with my daughter again, Eric?"  
Eric looked at him questioningly.  
"I promise it won't end like last time. I learned my lesson." Severus  
assured him.  
"Alright, I'll just say goodnight now then." Eric said, turning to Selina.  
"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning. And remember, I'm right across  
the hall if you need anything, feel free to come by at any time." He said,  
then added a kiss.  
Selina kissed back, something she had not done for a very long time. Eric  
smiled, then went across the hall to his own room.  
  
"Selina, what happened this evening reminded me that I had this."  
Severus said, pulling a locket from his pocket. "It was your mother's, but  
she always said she wanted you to have it when you were of a decent age. I  
think it's about time you had it. Consider it a birthday gift from your  
mother."  
Selina was nearly speechless. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." She  
said, turning around and moving her hair aside to allow him to put it  
around her neck.  
As Severus was doing so he noticed the necklace from Kevin. "This is nice,  
who gave it to you?" He asked.  
Selina went slightly pale. "Ohh.uhh.."  
"Would that mean it's from Kevin?" Severus asked.  
"Well, yes. It was a gift for my birthday." Selina replied, hanging her  
head.  
"That was quite sweet of him. He certainly has good taste." Severus  
replied.  
"I know I shouldn't still have it on, but I just can't let him go yet."  
Selina said.  
Severus reached out and cupped Selina's chin in his hand, tilting her head  
up. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said.  
Selina smiled. "Thank you." She said through a yawn.  
"Hmm. Looks like you should be heading off to bed." Severus said.  
Selina nodded and climbed into her new bed. Severus smiled and went over  
to her, kissing her forehead and pulling the blankets up.  
"You'd think we'd gone back in time. First you call me daddy and now I'm  
tucking you in." He said through a laugh.  
Selina smiled and yawned again.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Severus said, heading to the door.  
"Daddy?" Selina said, giggling a little.  
Severus stopped and turned around, smiling. "Yes, sweetheart?" He said.  
"I love you." Selina replied.  
"I love you too, Selina. Now you should get some sleep." Severus said,  
shutting off the light before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
It didn't take Selina long to fall into a deep, happy sleep.  
  
Another author's note: lol, ok, so I used a few movie lines there without  
realizing it. Oh well, that happens all the time. However, I'm going to  
point out that the whole locket thing was quite similar to "A Little  
princess" (the movie anyway- I have yet to read the book, so I don't know  
if it happens there as well. It probably does, but I can't think of the  
author at the moment), so I'll give it some credit just for being there.  
Wasn't this a touching chapter? Lol, ok, Severus lovers don't get mad  
because I made him nice..he's not necessarily going to stay like that, but  
yeah.let me know what you thought! 


	16. The Final School Year Begins

Author's note: Yet another long chapter. I think this one's even longer  
then the last one, so I'm just going to get right to it, and not keep you  
here, lol. Don't forget to review! I just noticed that I've now caught up  
in chapters to my other fic, "A Summer Not Easily Forgotten", and if you  
all review for this chapter, like I hope you will, I'll have more reviews  
for this one then that one. That'd be interesting. I'm only one away from  
tying it, so yeah- it shouldn't be too hard to beat, lol.  
-Mariel the Smart: lol, yes- you reviewed- thanks. And yes- that chapter  
was long..and this one's the same, if not longer (and the thing you've been  
waiting for happen too- not in the order I had said it would, but it  
happens, lol).  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: almost made you cry?!?! That's funny, I  
could swear you said it did, lol. Thanks for saying it's not too Ooc- I  
was a lil worried on that one, lol. Hmm..the pendant thing? Lol- just  
shows you how long it's been since I read your fic (or that part anyway),  
cuz I don't remember.maybe if you had updated a lil more often, lol. Geez,  
I really sound like Mariel today, lol (Mariel if you're reading this, yes-  
you have earned the title you mentioned earlier). Lol- glad you liked the  
chapter overall!  
  
Chapter 16: The Final School Year Begins  
  
The rest of the summer passed quickly and uneventfully. A few days  
before the new school year was to begin, Selina received her letter and  
Severus left to prepare for the new year. Eric and Selina had gone  
shopping together, then returned to Selina's house so she could finish  
packing. They spent the last night of the summer there, and went off to  
the train the next morning.  
  
Everything had gone as well as it possibly could have gone with one  
exception. For about the last two weeks of the summer, Selina had been  
feeling quite ill, and had actually been being sick on some days. She was  
showing it quite badly the day they caught the train.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Eric asked as they sat in an empty  
compartment near the front of the train.  
"I'll be fine." Selina tried to reassure him.  
Eric only needed one look at her paler then usual face to know that she was  
lying. "You can see the nurse when we get there."  
"No, honestly, I'll be fine. I'll go tomorrow if I still feel like this."  
Selina promised.  
"Alright." Eric replied uncertainly.  
  
The train arrived at Hogwarts later that day. Selina and Eric took a  
carriage together up to the school, then walked to the great hall. Here,  
they said their good-byes.  
"I have to go sit at the staff table with your father, but I'll see you  
after dinner." Said Eric, adding a kiss on Selina's forehead.  
Selina nodded.  
Eric put his hand on her forehead. "You sure you don't want to see the  
nurse tonight? You feel a little warm." He said, hoping to persuade her  
to go.  
Selina shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I just need a good meal and a  
decent sleep- I hardly slept at all last night." She replied.  
"Alright, I just don't' want anything to happen to you." Eric said.  
"I know." Selina replied with a nod.  
And with that, they went their separate ways.  
  
"How is she?" Severus asked when Eric took his seat next to him.  
"Still unwell, although she refuses to admit it. She's got a bit of a  
fever tonight." Eric replied.  
"That's not good. I'll have a talk with her after this is finished. I'd  
like to see the two of you in my office later anyway." Severus said.  
"Alright. I told her I'd meet her afterwards anyway." Eric replied as the  
sorting began.  
  
When the feast had ended and the majority of the students had left the  
great hall, Eric went over to Selina, who was still sitting at her table.  
"Selina?"  
Selina looked up and smiled. "Mmm Hmm?"  
"Your father would like to see us in his office. Care to join me?" He  
asked, holding out his hand to her.  
Selina laughed a bit and took his hand, standing up. "Well, I don't have  
much of a choice, do I?" She joked.  
"Apparently not, but it's nice to hear you laugh again." Eric replied with  
a smile.  
"Well, I feel a little better now that I've eaten something." Selina said  
as they began to walk to Severus' office.  
"That's good to hear. As long as you don't get sick in the night again."  
Eric said, concerned.  
"Well, I can't promise anything there." Selina replied.  
"I know." Eric said as they arrived at Severus' office. "Well, here we  
are." He said as he knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Came Severus' voice from inside.  
Selina and Eric entered and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Ahh, Selina. Feeling better, I hope." Severus said as Selina and  
Eric sat down.  
"A little." Selina replied.  
"That's good to hear, but if you're still unwell tomorrow, even the  
slightest bit, I'd like you to Madam Pomfrey, alright?" Severus said.  
"Alright." Selina replied quietly.  
"Good, then I'll move onto why I wanted to see the two of you. As you are  
engaged to be married, Professor Dumbledore has allowed you to share a room  
so you can have time together. However, as Selina is still a student here,  
all school rules will apply within the room." Severus said.  
Eric looked quite shocked. "That's amazing."  
Selina smiled. "That's quite nice of him."  
Severus handed a map to Eric. "Here's a map of how to get to your room  
from here, and you get to choose a password." He said with a smile.  
"Really? Then how about 'sponsalia' as the password, Selina?" Eric asked.  
"Sponsalia?" Selina repeated, confused.  
"Yeah, the Latin word for engagement." Eric explained.  
Selina laughed. "Well, I'd say that was quite appropriate then."  
"That's a wonderful idea." Severus said.  
"It's settled then. 'Sponsalia' it is." Eric said. "Should we go find  
our room then, Selina?"  
"May as well." Selina replied.  
"I'll see you both tomorrow then. Selina don't forget what I said."  
Severus said, getting up and opening the door for them.  
"I won't. Goodnight, father." Selina replied, as she and Eric left the  
office.  
  
They followed a map to a nearby painting, gave the password, and were  
then able to enter the room behind it. The size amazed them. It was set  
out in much the same way as a teacher's quarters, with an office area,  
sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom. Although they could have looked  
around forever, it was growing late, and they both recognized their need  
for sleep. Therefore, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into  
bed, together, for the first time as a couple.  
  
The next morning, Selina awoke, once again, to the churning in her stomach.  
She quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom to be sick. Eric soon  
joined her, having been awoken by her abrupt leaving. He kneeled beside  
her and rubbed her back until she was finished, at which time he got a  
glass of water and handed it to her.  
"Thanks." Selina said, slowly drinking the water.  
"You know this means you have to visit the nurse today." Was all Eric  
said.  
"I know, I'll go as soon as I'm dressed." Selina replied.  
"Alright. I'd go with you, but as its' the first day of classes I'm unable  
to. I'll get your timetable for you and visit you at lunch if you're not  
back by then." Eric said.  
Selina nodded as he left the room to get changed.  
  
Selina joined him as he was preparing to leave.  
"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later, and hopefully you'll be feeling better  
by then." Eric said, stealing a kiss from her.  
Selina smiled. "Have fun. Don't let my father work you too hard."  
Eric laughed. "I won't, don't worry. You just concentrate on getting  
better." He said, then left for breakfast.  
Selina then got dressed quickly, and headed to the hospital wing to see  
Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was at her desk when Selina entered.  
"Ahh, Selina. Your father said you might be visiting today. What can I do  
for you?" She asked when She saw Selina enter.  
"Well, I was hoping you could help me figure out what's wrong. I've been  
being sick at least once daily and just feeling ill overall, yet I have an  
increased appetite." Selina replied.  
"Well, have a seat of the bed over here and I'll have a look at you." Said  
Madam Pomfrey.  
Selina did so, and Madam Pomfrey began to perform a few tests on her.  
  
When she had the test results, she looked at Selina with a slightly  
shocked expression.  
"Well, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but nothing is wrong with  
you in your condition." She said.  
"My condition?" Selina asked in confusion. "What kind of condition could  
possibly cause all this?"  
"Pregnancy" Madam Pomfrey replied.  
"You mean I'm." Selina asked, quite shocked.  
"Yes, and quite far along too from the look of things. I'm surprised you  
didn't notice that." Madam Pomfrey said, motioning to Selina's already  
slightly swollen belly.  
"I guess I hadn't really paid that much attention." Selina admitted.  
"Is the father a wizard?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
That made Selina think. Who was the father? She couldn't remember doing  
anything with anyone that could have caused this. Then she remembered the  
night she had spent with Kevin and nodded.  
"That explains it then. Pregnancies from completely magical relationships  
are a lot shorter then those of mixed or non-magical ones. I'd say you  
were due in late December- sometime around Christmas." Madam Pomfrey  
explained.  
"That soon? But that's only six months!" Selina exclaimed in shock.  
"Well, that's the average." Madam Pomfrey replied.  
Selina sighed. "Can I trust you not to tell anyone about this? I'd like  
to tell them on my own when I'm ready."  
"Of course." Madam Pomfrey replied with a smile. "If anyone asks, I'll  
say you've got a bad case of the flu. You can even take this to help  
settle your stomach." She continued, handing Selina a vial of potion.  
"Just take one sip before going to bed for the next week, and you'll be  
find during the day. And it won't affect the baby, so don't worry." She  
finished.  
"Thanks." Selina said, getting up to leave.  
"No problem, and come back to see me if there's anything else you need."  
Madam Pomfrey replied.  
"I will, and thanks again." Selina said as she left, heading off to lunch,  
which was to start soon.  
  
Another author's note: Ok, I'm sure Magical pregnancies aren't really  
faster then normal ones, but for the sake of this fic they are, lol.  
You'll see why when the time comes. Just thought I'd clear that up now.  
Please review! 


	17. Telling Kevin

Author's note: Alrighty, I finally have time in my life to force myself to  
update, lol. The way my semester's been going (and this is only a week  
into it), I don't know how often I'll be able to update, so yeah- bear with  
me please. If you'd like to be e-mailed by me when I update, just let me  
know and leave your e-mail address, and I'll let do so. Keep the reviews  
coming- I love every single one of them!  
-Rebecca89: YAY! Lol, thanks for the review! And yeah, I'm updating now..  
-JMIstar688(in response to your 2 reviews): not only do you give great  
ideas for this fic (and it wouldn't' exist without you), but you point out  
my typos, lol. Nope- no tissues needed...yet- next ch, lol- if it doesn't'  
go too long..but that's my plans. Anyways, yeah- I liked the "sponsalia"  
thing too..it was like * reviews Latin notes* OHH! Engagement! That'll  
work!" lol Feel free to slap him if you'd like, lol  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: HAHA! It's you again! Hee hee hee. That  
pic of Selina was great! Can't wait to see Kevin and Eric, lol. Neways-  
on to your review...haha, I can't really say anything in response to what you  
said without giving anything away, and we all know how much you hate that,  
so I'll end it here...  
  
Chapter 17: Telling Kevin  
  
When Selina arrived in the great hall, she found Kevin already there.  
"Selina!" He called out when he saw her.  
Selina smiled weakly and sat beside him. "Hi."  
"Is everything alright? You look as if you're sick and have something on  
your mind." Kevin said.  
"I'm fine, I just..." Selina paused as Eric entered the great hall and began  
to walk towards her. "Meet me in the library after lunch, I'll explain  
then." She quickly finished.  
Kevin nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling, Selina?" Eric asked when he reached the table.  
"A little better, Madam Pomfrey said it's just a bad case of the flu and  
gave me a potion for it." Selina replied.  
"That's good. Hopefully you'll be all better soon. It's good to see you  
up and about though." Eric said.  
Selina nodded.  
"Well, I've got to go. I'll see you in your next class though- you've got  
potions." Eric said, handing Selina her timetable, then going and sitting  
at the staff table.  
  
When she had finished eating, Selina made her way to the library to  
meet Kevin. She found him waiting at a table.  
"Hi." She said with a smile as she sat down.  
Kevin smiled back. "I missed you over the summer."  
"So did I." Selina replied sadly.  
"Is everything alright, Selina?" Kevin asked again, noticing that she  
seemed a little nervous.  
"Well, that all depends on your reaction to what I'm about to tell you."  
Selina replied.  
"And what might that be?" Kevin asked.  
"Well, uhh..." Selina started. "I don't really know how to say this..."  
"Just say it. I won't get upset, I promise, no matter what it is you have  
to say." Kevin replied.  
"Well, if you insist." Selina said, her tone still quite nervous.  
"I do." Kevin replied.  
"Well...I'm pregnant." Selina finally replied.  
Kevin looked shocked. "Oh Selina! What have you let that...that creep do to  
you?" And why are you telling me of all people?"  
"Well, that's the thing. It's not Eric's child. And even if it was, I'd  
tell you because I trust you." Selina replied.  
"Well, it's nice to know that you trust me, but whose child is it, may I  
ask?" Kevin asked.  
Selina took a deep breath. "It's yours." She replied softly  
Kevin looked even more shocked. "Are you sure it's mine? And better yet,  
are you positive you're pregnant?"  
Selina got up and stood beside Kevin, pointing to her swollen belly.  
"Madam Pomfrey said I was, and this confirms it. And it has to be yours.  
I've never done anything like that with Eric, but we did. That night over  
the summer, when I ran away..." She replied.  
Kevin stared at hr belly. "I remember it well, but I never expected  
anything like this to happen." He said.  
Selina sighed. "Does that mean you don't want it? I knew this was going  
to happen..."  
"No, it's not that. I just didn't think that you'd want it, especially in  
your situation with Eric." Kevin said.  
"Of course I want it! I took the risk, and it's part of you, something I  
just can't have enough of." Selina replied.  
"I'm glad you feel that way, but won't your father or Eric make you give it  
up?" Kevin asked.  
"Not if I can help it. They don't know about it, they think I have the  
flu. And I intend to keep it like that until the child is born in late  
December or until they figure it out and ask" Selina replied.  
"Selina, don't risk your life for me or our child." Kevin said, looking  
directly into Selina's eyes.  
Selina was on the verge of tears. "Kevin, please don't do this. I want  
this child, but I also want it to have a loving father."  
"Hey, if anything I love the two of you too much. If you really want to go  
through with this, I wont' try to stop you. I just don't' want anything to  
happen to you." Kevin replied, standing up and hugging Selina.  
Selina smiled, looking relieved. "Thank you." She said, then jumped a  
little as she felt the baby move.  
"Are you alright?" Kevin asked, concerned.  
Selina smiled again. "I'm fine, but I think our child is happy to meet its  
daddy. Here, feel." She said, taking Kevin's hand and placing it on her  
belly.  
The baby moved again and Kevin smiled. "Active little thing, isn't it?"  
"It just started doing this now." Selina said with a smile.  
  
Throughout all this, Kevin and Selina were unaware that they were  
being watched. Draco Malfoy had been in a nearby aisle looking for a book,  
and had heard the whole conversation. He had heard about Selina's  
engagement to Eric from his father, and immediately got an idea. He  
hurried off to the Slytherin common room, and began to write a letter to  
his father, explaining what he had just heard and seen. He sent it off as  
soon as he finished, and just sat around happily. He had never liked  
Selina, and hoped that this could be her downfall.  
  
Selina and Kevin had noticed Draco's sudden leaving.  
"I wonder what that was all about." Selina said. "Oww!" She added as the  
baby kicked for the first time.  
"Who knows. That must've hurt- it was pretty hard on the outside too."  
Kevin replied his hand still on Selina's belly.  
Selina laughed. "Perhaps it knows something we don't."  
"Or maybe it's telling us to shut up so it can sleep." Kevin laughed.  
This earned two kicked, then the movement slowed.  
"Hmm...the two of you know each other already." Selina said quietly.  
Kevin smiled. At that moment, the bell rang, and broke the moment.  
"Darn! I forgot about classes!" Selina said. "I've got to go get my  
things, so I'll see you in potions!"  
Kevin smiled again. "Alright, just don't' be late!"  
And with that, they parted. 


	18. Christmas Break Begins

Author's notes: Alright, I'm updating once again. I had planned to update  
this one, as well as another one ("A Summer Not Easily Forgotten") last  
night, but I took too long writing. So then, I had decided only to finish  
writing and update the other one today. But then, due to the death of my  
hamster last night (yesterday was Friday the 13th for my family, forget  
about Valentine's day), I was in the right mood to update this one (just a  
warning- you might need to have Kleenex nearby, that's all I'll say for  
now). So, that brings me to the end of my story, and now I'll get on with  
the update, lol. Don't forget to review!  
-An Anti-sheep Cheese Muffin: WOW! You're my only reviewer for ch 17.  
Yeah- it's pretty cute when babies do that- I got to feel my sis...I think it  
was my sis..lol, too many siblings..yeah- must've been my sis. Aww- no kids  
for you? You sure? Lol, I know I went through that stage, and still go in  
and out of it. Haha- I dunno, what is Lucius gonna do? I can't tell you,  
cuz it's basically told in this chapter. Hey- calm down- don't' wave your  
fist so much, you're gonna hurt someone! I'm updating already! Lol  
-Note to Jackie: I once again have to give you credit in here, but I can't  
tell you in what form this credit will be in this time. You'll see it when  
you read the chapter.  
  
Chapter 18: Christmas Break Begins  
  
A few months passed quite uneventfully, and Christmas break soon  
arrived. Selina's pregnancy was showing quite a bit as she was due any  
day. Kevin had decided to stay for the holidays to help her through if  
needed. He had been present at all of Selina's visits to Madam Pomfrey and  
was quite looking forward to the big day.  
  
A week before Christmas, Selina returned to her room from one of her  
visits to Madam Pomfrey to find a guest waiting for her.  
"Uncle Salvius?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I came to see you." Salvius replied.  
"What for?" Selina asked, knowing there had to be a reason for his visit.  
"Why to kill you of course." Salvius replied with an evil grin, taking a  
step towards her.  
Selina looked back at him fearfully and backed away slowly. "What did I  
do?"  
"Well, that should be quite obvious. You've betrayed Eric and his father  
for the last time." Salvius said, continuing towards Selina.  
Selina soon found herself trapped in a corner. "How?" She asked quietly.  
"You can't tell me you didn't' think anyone would find out about this."  
Salvius said, placing a hand on her belly. "You should be more careful  
when you discuss these matters. Your fellow student Draco overheard you  
telling Kevin. He told his father about it, who reported it to Lord  
Voldemort, who ordered me to kill you in such a way as to make you suffer  
for what you've done." He finished, raising his hands and wrapping them  
around her neck.  
Although she could still breathe normally, Selina panicked. "No, please!"  
She exclaimed, struggling a little.  
Salvius tightened his grip, cutting off Selina's ability to breathe a bit.  
Selina froze and concentrated on her breathing, hoping that someone would  
come.  
"I'll do anything." She said quietly.  
"It's too late for that now. Goodbye, Selina." Salvius replied, gripping  
her throat as tightly as he possibly could.  
Selina no longer even tried to breathe. She felt light headed and dizzy  
and knew the end was near. Salvius simply looked at her, showing no  
emotion, and watched her suffer and slowly start to die.  
  
Just as Selina was about to pass out, Eric returned to the room.  
"Selina? I'm...Selina! Salvius! Let her go!" He shouted as he entered and  
saw what was going on.  
Salvius ignored him and even managed to tighten his grip a little. Eric  
ran over and pulled him away from her. Selina nearly fell, but Eric caught  
her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked in concern, as she had a major coughing fit  
and gasped for breath.  
Selina nodded and tried to regulate her breathing. Eric wrapped his arms  
around her and looked at Salvius.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.  
"Your father's orders. It seems he feels that she's betrayed you for the  
last time." Salvius replied.  
"What'd she supposedly do now?" Eric asked.  
"Have you had a good look at her lately?" Salvius questioned in response,  
pointing to her swollen belly.  
Eric shrugged. "So she's gained a bit of weight, what does that have to do  
with anything?"  
"Eric, she's pregnant! And it's not yours if you haven's already figured  
it out." Salvius said straight-out.  
Eric turned Selina to face him. "Selina, is this true?"  
Selina could not meet his eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say,  
the tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
Eric looked at Salvius again. "Leave us. Go back to my father and tell  
him what happened. And if you ever try to harm her again, under orders or  
not, I swear I'll kill you." He warned.  
Salvius nodded and left.  
  
The room was silent for a few moments, then Eric spoke again. "Whose  
child is it?"  
"Kevin's." Selina replied, looking down.  
"I should have known." Eric said, heading towards the door.  
"Eric, please!" Selina called out, going after him.  
Eric spun around and grabbed her arm. "Don't, I'll deal with you when I  
get back." He said, his tone filled with sadness and disappointment.  
Selina stopped and watched Eric leave, fearing what might happen next.  
  
Eric found Kevin not too far from the room.  
"Kevin!" He called out angrily.  
Kevin spun around. "Oh, hello." He said.  
"Don't' pretend you don't know what this is about!" Eric yelled.  
"Selina?" Kevin asked.  
"Of course! She's mine and you know it!" Eric continued to shout.  
"She's not your possession! She can do what she pleases!" Kevin shouted  
back.  
Selina heard the shouting and came out just in time to see Eric begin to  
attack Kevin.  
"She is my possession! She's my fiancée! How dare you get her pregnant!"  
Eric shouted.  
"Eric! Stop!" Selina shouted, running over to try and break them apart.  
"Selina! I told you I'd deal with you later!" Eric shouted again, giving  
Selina a hard shove towards a wall.  
Selina bounced off the wall and landed hard on the ground, face down with a  
groan.  
Kevin managed to escape from Eric and ran to Selina's side. "Are you  
alright?" He asked.  
Selina rolled over, breathing rather heavily. "I think this child is  
coming...now!" She said.  
Kevin's eyes widened and he turned to Eric. "We need to get her to the  
hospital wing now!"  
Eric stared at Selina for a moment, then went over and helped Kevin to get  
her up and to the hospital wing.  
  
When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey made Eric leave on account that he  
was not the father. Eric looked rather grumpy, but left without a word.  
However, Kevin as able to stay, and sat in a chair beside Selina's bed.  
Selina looked over at him.  
"I'm so sorry." She said.  
"It's alright, could have been a lot worse. We knew he was going to find  
out eventually." Kevin replied, then changed the subject. "Have you  
thought of any names yet?"  
"Well, I've always liked Jackie for a girl." Selina replied.  
"That's a wonderful name. And for a boy?" Kevin said with a smile.  
"Well, I don't really have any in mind." Selina replied.  
"What about Steven?" Kevin asked.  
"That could work." Selina replied.  
Kevin laughed. "I actually created that using the same method my parents  
used to name me- it's a combination of our names."  
Selina smiled. "That's a way to do it."  
  
A few hours later Selina finally gave birth. However, Kevin  
immediately knew something was wrong when he saw Madam Pomfrey's face.  
"Well, the good news is that it's finally all over and you've had a boy."  
She said, wrapping the baby in a towel.  
Selina looked at Kevin and smiled, however Kevin continued to look at Madam  
Pomfrey.  
"And the bad news?" He asked.  
"Well, your child is no longer with us." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "I'm  
so sorry, Selina." She added, noticing Selina's pained expression.  
"Can I hold him anyway?" Selina asked.  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Of course." She said, handing the baby to Selina  
and leaving the area to give Selina and Kevin some time alone.  
  
Selina stared into her son's face, tears beginning to fall from her  
eyes. "Oh Kevin, he looks just like you!" She said softly.  
Kevin got up and sat on the bed right beside her. "So he does. Poor  
little Steven, he looks like he would have made a cute little child." He  
replied.  
Selina was unable to speak. Kevin put his arm around her and rubbed her  
arm a little.  
"I know it's hard, but you have to let him go." He said softly.  
"This is all Eric's fault!" Selina exclaimed.  
"Selina, it probably was his fault from that shove, but you can't let him  
get to you. That may only make things worse with him." Kevin replied.  
"I know." Selina said with a yawn.  
"Hmm, you need some sleep. Tell you what, I'll talk Madam Pomfrey into  
letting you out for a while tomorrow or the next day, and we can say  
goodbye to Steven properly. Sound ok?" Eric asked, taking Steven from her  
arms and letting her get comfortable.  
Selina nodded quietly and soon fell asleep.  
  
Another note to Jackie: Did you find it? Lol, if not, let me know. 


	19. Eric is not What he Seems

Author's note: Well, to everyone that I've given the hint of "Eric is not  
what he seems", this is your chapter, lol. The answer comes at last. I'd  
like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed here, as you have now gotten  
me to the 50 reviews mark- THANKS! Well, I don't really have anything else  
to say here, so enjoy! And don't forget to review!  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Well, yes Selina took it kinda lightly, but  
she did just give birth. Lol, I already said this to you already. ALMOST  
made you cry? Woo- that's not bad, lol. PS. There's an extra message for  
you at the end- NOPT to be read until you've read the ch, lol.  
-JMIstar688 (in response to your 2 reviews): yeah, that was the part, lol.  
Well, here's the next chapter- the interesting one, lol- have fun! Woops-  
more typos..I really need to fix those one of these days, lol.  
-Mariel the smart: ok, so you're mad at me- I sowwy! Lol, there's not much  
I can say in response, cuz I've kinda said it all throughout this chapter,  
so yeah- just read! (Not that you won't anyway, lol)  
  
Chapter 19: Eric is not what He Seems  
  
Selina slept for a full day, and Kevin spent the entire time at her  
side. When she finally awoke, she sat up a bit and looked around.  
"It wasn't just a bad dream then? We really did loose him?" She asked  
when she noticed him.  
Kevin nodded. "I'm so sorry, Selina."  
Tears fell from Selina's eyes again. "I had hoped it was all just a very  
bad dream."  
Kevin climbed onto the bed beside her and hugged her tightly. "Shh, it's  
alright. Just let him go."  
"I can't. All those times he bonded with you or I, and now those moments  
are gone. We'll never be able to see him grow up, never be able to have  
all those other moments that all other parents get to have." Selina  
wailed.  
"Hey, I know it's hard, but you just have to move on. Many other people go  
through this too." Kevin said, trying to comfort her.  
"I just wanted this child so badly. It would have allowed me to have a  
part of you with me forever." Selina continued to cry.  
"You wouldn't have had him forever, and you still have that necklace I gave  
you. This is probably all for the better. There must be some reason for  
it, or it wouldn't have happened." Kevin said.  
"I can't see one." Selina replied.  
Kevin cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head towards him.  
"Selina, please let him go...for me. You mean a lot to me and I hate to see  
you like this."  
"I'm sorry." Selina replied.  
"It's all right, I know this is hard to take, especially for you. You  
carried him all this time, and now it seems like it was for nothing."  
Kevin said softly.  
Selina nodded silently, tears still falling from her eyes.  
"But you know, Madam Pomfrey said she'd let you out for a bit as soon as  
you felt up to it so that we can bury him." Kevin said.  
"Could we go now?" Selina asked.  
"As long as you think you'll be ok. You might want to get up and see."  
Kevin replied.  
"Alright." Selina said, slowly getting up and walking around a bit.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Alright, here's a change of clothes Madam Pomfrey had brought up for you.  
I'll let her know we're going while you change." Kevin said, leaving the  
area.  
  
A while later, they were both outside in a small clearing just inside  
the forest. They held a small and informal funeral and said their good-  
byes, then returned to the hospital wing, as they had promised. This was  
all quite emotional for Selina still, and she hadn't completely stopped  
crying since she had woken up. This caused her to become quite tired and  
slightly weak quickly, and she immediately went back to sleep upon  
returning to the hospital wing.  
  
On the day before Christmas, Madam Pomfrey allowed Selina to leave and  
return to her room. Kevin and Selina left the hospital wing together, and  
said their good-byes at the door.  
"I'll miss you." Selina said softly, giving Kevin one last hug.  
"As will I." Kevin replied, hugging her in return.  
"Thank you for helping me through all this. I'm not sure what I would have  
done otherwise, and I'm sure it wasn't' easy for you either." Selina said.  
"No, I admit, it wasn't very easy, but I still love you, and can't bare to  
see you like that." Kevin replied.  
"Please...don't. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." Selina said, looking  
away.  
"Are you really engaged?" Kevin asked.  
Selina nodded. "Yes unfortunately, but I hadn't wanted many people to  
know."  
"Well, I can see your reasoning for that." Kevin said.  
"I'm really sorry, but I should go. I'll see you in class and stuff."  
Selina said, walking off to her room and once again holding back her tears.  
Kevin simply stood there and watched her go.  
  
Eric looked up as Selina entered the room.  
"What? No child?" He asked slightly shocked.  
"Of course not, he didn't survive the landing of the shove you gave me."  
Selina replied, nearly shouting.  
Eric got up, grabbed her arms, backed her into a wall and pinned her there,  
a disappointed look on his face.  
"Eric?" Selina asked, looking quite scared.  
"I had hoped I wouldn't' have to do this, but it seems I have no choice.  
First you prove you don't love me by getting yourself pregnant, now you're  
blaming me for your child's death." Eric said.  
"What are you talking about?" Selina asked worriedly.  
"There's something I haven't told you." Eric replied.  
"And what might that be?" Selina asked.  
"Well..." Eric started.  
However, he had changed suddenly and Selina no longer needed and  
explanation.  
"You're a...a...a..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"A vampire, yes." Eric finished for her, his fangs showing themselves.  
Selina was too shocked and scared to speak.  
"I assume you know what I plan to do?" Eric asked.  
"Kill me?" Selina questioned in response.  
"Not entirely, just make you become like me. I see no other way to solve  
your loyalty problem." Eric replied.  
"Eric, please..." Selina begged.  
"It's too late, I'm sorry. This has to be done." Eric replied his tone  
quite unfeeling.  
"You really are just like your father!" Selina said, her voice filled with  
hatred.  
"I am nothing like my father!" Eric shouted, pinning her to the wall a  
little harder and making her wince. "If I was like my father, I'd be  
killing you, but I'm choosing to let you live! Why? Because I love you!  
But this love is causing me too much pain and frustration right now and I  
can't take it any longer!"  
Tears were now streaming down Selina's cheeks again. "I said I was sorry.  
It won't happen again. It wasn't' even supposed to happen in the first  
place. Please don't do this." She begged again.  
"I can't, I'm sorry. It's too late to turn back now, even if I wanted to."  
Eric said. "Now just calm down and relax, it'll make this a lot easier on  
you."  
"I can't. Now while knowing what will happen." Selina replied.  
"Not even if I do this?" Eric asked, kissing her rather passionately.  
She fell into the kiss, and he felt her tenseness leave and become replaced  
by relaxation under his grip. He smiled and continued to kiss her, working  
his way down to her neck. He freed her from the wall and wrapped his arms  
around her waist, pulling her close. Selina smiled in a dreamy sort of  
way, all fear leaving her. However, Eric soon reached his target and  
Selina cried out as she felt his fangs pierce her flesh. She immediately  
tensed again.  
"Just relax." Eric said again, his voice slightly muffled.  
Selina could not bring herself to do so willingly, but soon found herself  
relaxing as she grew weakened as the blood left her body.  
  
Soon Eric had drained her of all but a small amount of blood. Selina  
was so weak that she simply passed out in his arms.  
"Oh Selina," Eric said to her now cold and pale face. "I'm so sorry."  
With that, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. There he  
placed her down and covered her to keep her as warm as possible, then sat  
in a chair beside the bed to watch over her until she awoke.  
  
Another note to Anti-Sheep: I just thought that I'd say that this chapter  
was not inspired by your fic (you know the one I mean- the title has  
suddenly slipped my mind), but by the very first RP I had, lol. But if  
you'd like to take some credit, go right ahead, lol.  
  
Another author's note (to everyone): Well, hope you enjoyed it. To  
everyone that I had said the line "Eric is not what he seems" to, I hope  
you get it now, lol. Anyway- don't forget to review! 


	20. Christmas Eve

Author's note: All I really have to say here is that Lulu (you'll see  
later) comes from Jamie, and Isidora (you'll also see her later) comes from  
Daphne (lol, Daphne- I'm actually using your real name). Hope you enjoy  
the chapter! And don't forget to review!  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol, I was kinda wondering myself why you  
didn't' guess that...oh well, and yes- you're now officially in here, lol.  
-Mariel the smart: lol- yes, Big Idea does make Veggie tales, and  
yeah...you'll have to wait and see what happens- but I think you're going to  
like it.  
  
Chapter 20: Christmas Eve  
  
Severus went to visit Eric and Selina that evening after dinner. He  
knocked on the door and Eric answered it.  
"Why hello, Severus. What brings you here?" He asked as he opened the  
door.  
"I came to see Selina. Kevin said she returned today, and I was wondering  
if she'd be up to our tradition of spending Christmas Eve together. You  
could come too of course." Severus replied.  
"I'm sure she'd love to, but I don't think she's quite up to it." Eric  
replied, stepping aside to allow Severus to see her.  
As soon as Severus caught sight of his daughter, he hurried to her side.  
It was then that he noticed the marks on her neck.  
"You didn't!" He exclaimed, spinning around to face Eric.  
"I'm sorry, Severus. I had no choice. You must understand how I felt when  
all this happened. I'm am only doing this out of love for her. When my  
father sent Salvius to kill her, he made it quite clear that he was  
serious." Eric replied.  
"He sent my brother to kill her?" Severus asked in shock.  
Eric nodded. "I walked in on him. He was strangling her."  
"That's horrible. She must've thought it was me." Severus said.  
"No, she'd met Salvius at our house. That was before you arrived. But, if  
she hadn't, I'd have explained it to her anyway." Eric replied.  
Severus turned back to Selina and placed a hand gently on her cheek.  
"She's so cold, are you sure she's alright?"  
"She's fine as long as she's breathing, and she's still doing that." Eric  
replied, going and standing beside Severus.  
"Why did you have to do this to her now? This is supposed to be a good  
time of year." Severus asked.  
"Look, I'm really sorry. I was concerned for her safety, and I wasn't  
thinking straight. Especially when she blamed me for the death of her  
child." Eric replied.  
Severus continued to look down at his daughter, a great sadness apparent in  
his eyes.  
"Would you like to stay here until she wakes?" Eric asked.  
"That would be nice, as long as you don't mind." Severus replied.  
"Of course not. You have a right to be here when she's like this- you're  
her father!" Eric said.  
"Well, I have to go back to my office for a few moments, but I'll be back."  
Severus said, heading towards the door. "Oh, I forgot- this came for you  
at dinner." He said, pausing for a moment and taking a letter from his  
pocket, then handing it to Eric, then he continued on to his office.  
  
Eric opened and read the letter as soon as Severus had left.  
"Dear Mr. Eric Riddle," It read.  
"We regret to inform you that you have been accused of the murder of the  
child of Miss. Selina Snape and Mr. Kevin Redden. As this accusation if  
that of a higher crime, we require you to stay in Azkaban until the time of  
the trial. We ask that you come willingly, however we will use force if  
you do not.  
"Sincerely, The Judges of the Ministry of Magic."  
Eric re-read the letter several times in disbelief. Severus came back and  
found Eric standing there, letter still in hand, with a shocked look on his  
face.  
"Bad news?" He asked.  
"They've accused me of murdering their child." Eric replied.  
"What? Who?" Severus asked, not entirely understanding.  
"Selina and Kevin." Eric replied.  
"So that's what Kevin meant. He said he was going to find a way to get  
back at you, but I didn't' know why. I'd have to say that Selina does not  
have a part in this though. She doesn't' believe in revenge as you may  
know, and would never stoop to that level even if she did, no matter what  
had happened." Severus said.  
Eric sighed. "You're right- I'm over reacting. But I suppose I'd better  
get going to prevent any trouble."  
"They're making you go to Azkaban?" Severus asked in shock, placing a  
basket that he had been holding down.  
"Well, murder is a high crime, I suppose they feel that I could be a threat  
and..." Eric was cut off by a rustling in the basket. "Severus, what on  
earth is in there?"  
"Selina's Christmas gift. Have a look, she probably wants out anyway."  
Severus replied.  
Eric gave Severus an odd look, then went and opened the basket. A small  
black and orange kitten poked its head out and let out a small meow.  
Eric smiled and looked up at Severus. "She'll love it."  
"I thought so. She's always had a love of animals, just like her mother."  
Severus replied with a smile.  
Eric gently picked up the kitten and patted it, causing it to purr. "Does  
it have a name?"  
"Lulu." Severus replied. "Or that's what they called her at the store at  
least."  
"Here little lulu, come meet your new mom." Eric said, gently placing lulu  
down on the bed with Selina.  
Lulu wandered around a bit, then curled up right beside Selina's head.  
"They're a perfect match." Eric said with a smile. "But I really should  
get going before they send who knows what to storm the school looking for  
me. I'll stop at my friend Isidora's house along the way and ask her to  
come and take care of Selina when she wakes up. She's a vampire too and  
knows what to do. I hope to be back as soon as possible, but I don't know  
when that'll be."  
"Alright, I'll let your friend in when she arrives, and we hope to see you  
back here soon." Severus said, sitting in the chair that Eric had been  
previously.  
Eric nodded, then left with one last look at Selina, not knowing when he'd  
see her again.  
  
Severus simply sat there, quietly watching Selina. About half an hour  
later, there was a knock at the door. Severus got up and opened the door  
to find a young woman of about Eric's age standing there.  
"You must be Severus." She said. "I'm Isidora." She finished as Severus  
nodded and stepped aside to allow her to enter.  
"Is that Selina?" She asked, nodding to Selina.  
"Yes, and the cat is Lulu." Severus replied.  
"Ahh, yes. I heard about Lulu. But I can certainly see what Eric sees in  
Selina. She looks quite nice in both appearance and personality." Isidora  
said.  
Severus smiled.  
"Well, I'm afraid all we can do at the moment is wait for her to wake."  
Isidora said.  
"Well, feel free to have a seat then." Severus replied, sitting down  
again.  
Isidora sat in a chair on the other side of the bed. And with that, they  
simply watched Selina and waited for her to awaken. 


	21. Selina Awakens

Author's note: Ok, being as it's been quite the long and strange week, I  
haven't had time to update till now really. But I kinda like this chapter,  
and hope you do too. On a side note, this MAY be my last update for quite  
some time. I'm unsure, still, but as I'm leaving for Italy on Thursday,  
this week will most likely be spent preparing. So, if this is the case, I  
promise to update as soon as I can when I return, but please bear with me.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Glad you like yourself (ok, that sounded  
weird, but you know what I mean). Yes, Eric's in Azkaban right now, and,  
as to if he'll get out or not, I can't say- you'll just have to wait and  
see.  
  
Chapter 21: Selina Awakens  
  
Isidora and Severus sat in silence throughout the night, simply  
watching Selina. Late the next morning, she began to stir. At first only  
her head moved a little, but she soon opened her eyes.  
"Eric." She whispered weakly.  
Isidora jumped up from her seat and pulled a medium sized vial from her  
pocket. "Selina, just sit still and don't try to speak. Everything will  
be explained soon." She said. "Severus, can you help me prop her up into  
a sitting position?"  
Severus nodded and did as he was asked.  
"Alright. Selina, I'm going to pour this potion into your mouth and I need  
you to swallow it. I know it tastes awful, but, if you wish to survive,  
you need to get it down. We'll do it in thirds." Isidora said when Selina  
was sitting. "Here's the first one." She said, placing one hand on  
Selina's mouth and forcing it open carefully and gently. She then poured a  
bit of the potion in and immediately closed Selina's mouth again and held  
it that way, waiting for her to swallow.  
Selina made a disgusted face, finding the taste to be quite worse then  
expected and wanted quite badly to spit it out. She would have, had it not  
been for Isidora holding her mouth shut.  
"Come on, Selina." Isidora said when Selina had not swallowed it a few  
moments later.  
Severus placed his hand over Selina's. "Come on Selina- for me? If not  
for anyone else. Having you live would be the greatest Christmas gift I've  
ever had." He said softly.  
At that, Selina forced herself to swallow the dreadful potion.  
"Good, now for the second mouthful." Isidora said, repeating the process.  
Selina forced this one down a bit faster, but still struggled with it.  
"And the last one." Isidora said, once again repeating the process, and  
emptying the vial.  
Selina nearly didn't swallow this one, but forced herself to do so.  
"Good, now how do you feel?" Isidora asked.  
"Sore and painful, especially when breathing." Selina replied, her voice  
still showing her weakness.  
"Well, if, as Eric said, you were tense while he was feeding on you, that'  
what happens. All you can do id give it time." Isidora said.  
"Where is Eric anyway?" Selina asked, looking around the room.  
"He had to go to Azkaban." Isidora replied.  
"What? Why?" Selina asked in shock.  
"He's been accused of murdering your child." Severus explained.  
"Kevin! I don't' believe it!" Selina exclaimed.  
"You knew this was going to happen?" Severus asked.  
"No, that's just it. I had no part in this, which means it must have been  
Kevin. He was the only other person that knew about it." Selina replied.  
"Is there any way I could visit Eric?"  
"Perhaps in a few days when you've regained your strength." Isidora  
replied.  
"And who are you anyway?" Selina asked.  
"This is Isidora, a friend of Eric's. He asked her to come and take care  
of you while he's gone." Severus replied.  
Just then, Lulu came over to Selina, looking for pats.  
"And who is this?" Selina asked, smiling and petting Lulu.  
"That's Lulu, your Christmas present from me." Severus replied.  
"Thank you, father. I love her already." Selina said.  
"I thought you might." Severus replied, leaning over and giving Selina a  
hug.  
Selina hugged him back.  
"Severus, I hate to ruin the moment, but that potion had a bit of sleeping  
potion mixed into it to help her sleep, something she'll need to get her  
strength back. It should be kicking in soon." Isidora said.  
"Alright." Severus replied, helping Selina to lay down again.  
Selina smiled and soon fell asleep, as if on cue, with Lulu curled up on  
her chest, purring.  
  
Selina slept for two days straight. When she awoke, she felt much  
better and was able to sit up on her own.  
"Well, it certainly looks like you've fully recovered. Would you still  
like to go see Eric?" Isidora asked.  
"If that's alright, I'd love to." Selina replied.  
"I'll take her." Isidora said to Severus.  
"Alright, just don't' be long." Severus replied  
"We'll be back by this afternoon." Isidora said.  
Severus nodded as Selina and Isidora left.  
  
They traveled quickly and soon arrived at Azkaban.  
"Miss Snape wishes to visit her fiancée, Mr. Riddle." Isidora told the  
guard at the door.  
The guard nodded slightly and pointed them in the right direction.  
  
When they arrived at Eric's cell, the sight that greeted Selina shocked  
her. He was sitting in a corner, looking quite depressed and completely  
unaware that they had arrived.  
"Eric?" Isidora said. "You have a visitor."  
Eric looked up and his face brightened a little.  
"Selina!" He said, as if not believing it was her, and walking over to the  
cell door. "It's wonderful to see you again." He finished, reaching  
through the door and taking her hand in his own.  
"I'm so sorry Eric. I didn't' know he was going to do this." Selina said  
with tears forming in her eyes.  
Eric squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's alright, I don't blame you at  
all."  
"I still feel partially responsible though." Selina said, a tear making  
it's way down her cheek.  
Eric put his other hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away. "It'll be  
alright, I'll get out of this somehow."  
Selina closed her eyes and gently rested her head in his hand.  
Eric smiled. "I've missed you so much."  
"I believe she has too, as your name was the first word out of her mouth  
when she awoke." Isidora said.  
"Really?" Eric asked.  
Selina blushed a bit and nodded. "I hope you can come back soon."  
"I'll be back the second I can. However, if, for some reason, I am unable  
to return, know that I'll always love you." Eric replied.  
Isidora could see that Selina was struggling to hold back her tears. "We  
should probably get going, Selina."  
Selina nodded.  
"Alright, I'll see you when I get back then." Eric said, gently pulling  
Selina's hand to him and kissing it. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye." Selina replied, her voice shaking slightly as she began to  
leave.  
"Isidora." Eric said, stopping Isidora in her tracks as she had begun to  
follow Selina. "Thank you. For both taking care of her and bringing her  
here."  
"Anytime." Isidora replied with a smile before following Selina out. 


	22. Selina's Quest

Author's notes: Yay! I'm finally updating again! Sorry for the longer  
than usual delay, like I said in the last chapter- I went to Italy, and was  
away for a total of 12 days. Then, after that, I was one of the lucky ones  
who got the "trip to Italy curse" (at least 3 of us got a bad cold upon  
return), so I was struggling with that (finally basically got rid of it  
last night). And then my mom's on holidays, so I've been putting up with  
my siblings who are being more annoying than usual, if that's possible  
(which it seems it is). Anyhoo, on with the chapter, and don't' forget to  
review! (Please! I beg you!)  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: Lol, once again you're my only reviewer-  
thanks! Lol, you love you, I love you..in a non-sexual way that is.  
Anyways- you love Selina, huh? She'll be happy to know that, but Eric  
might be jelous..or mad..we all know Eric. Anyways- enjoy (now that I've  
updated, lol)  
  
Chapter 22: Selina's Quest  
  
Selina spent the next few days doing research in the library. Nobody knew  
exactly what she was up to, but they assumed that it was for the good and  
did not question her. Everyone, that is, but Kevin. He was quite curious  
as to why Selina was suddenly spending so much time in the library, and  
watched her every day. He kept himself hidden of course, but searched  
through every book she used, trying to find out what she was looking for.  
  
After a few days of this, Kevin got his answer. He caught sight of  
Selina frantically writing something down, then running off and abandoning  
the book she had been using. Kevin immediately looked at the abandoned  
book, which was still open to the page Selina had been using, and was quite  
shocked at what she found. He quickly hurried off after her.  
  
Selina, on the other hand, was headed deep into the Forbidden Forrest. She  
stopped and spun around when she heard a twig snap behind her.  
"Kevin! What are you doing here?" She asked in shock, as she found that  
he was following her.  
"I've been watching you, and I came to help." Kevin replied honestly.  
"You've been watching me? How dare you!" Selina exclaimed, not entirely  
herself.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were up to. Who is this  
vampire that you're trying to change back?" Kevin asked.  
Selina completely lost control of herself and slapped him. "It's me you  
idiot! And if you don't back off and leave me alone, I'll bite you, then  
you'll be in the same situation!"  
Kevin looked quite hurt and turned to leave.  
"I was only trying to help." He muttered.  
Selina felt terrible.  
"Kevin! Wait! I'm sorry. It's the vampirism talking, not me. I didn't  
take the potion to keep me normal this morning, and am acting like this as  
a result. Please don't go." She said with tears in her eyes.  
Kevin came back and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"There there, it'll be alright. You're just going through a tough time  
right now." He said, trying to calm her.  
  
"Well well well, so there really is someone else in your life. And I  
thought Eric was just being paranoid." Isidora's voice came from the trees  
just behind them.  
"What are you doing here?" Selina asked, gently pulling away from Kevin.  
"Well, I figured you'd be trying to get the last ingredient to make the  
potion to change yourself back, so I came to stop you. But now it seems I  
must stop you from doing more than just that." Isidora replied, showing  
herself.  
"You can't stop me from doing anything!" Selina shouted, reaching down to  
grab the plant that she needed.  
Isidora grabbed Kevin and held him tightly.  
"Don't you dare! If you do, I'll kill him, and put the blame on you!" She  
threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Kevin exclaimed.  
"Wouldn't I?" Isidora grinned.  
"You'd never do that to a family member, would you...Isidora?" Kevin said  
with a slight smile.  
"How do you know who I am?" Isidora asked in shock, loosening her grip a  
little.  
"Just because you ran away when you were ten doesn't mean we've all  
forgotten you. But you've obviously forgotten us." Kevin replied.  
"Kevin?" Isidora asked in surprise, figuring out what he meant.  
"Or perhaps you haven't. Nice to see you again, sis." Kevin replied.  
"Oh be quiet! You're no longer family, so I don't care. I'll kill you if  
she doesn't' stop." Isidora said, tightening her grip again and  
positioning herself to bite him, showing Selina how serious she was.  
"Selina, just save yourself, don't worry about me." Kevin said.  
  
Selina had taken some of the plant and tucked it into her pocket  
unnoticed while Isidora and Kevin had been talking. She now stood up and  
made it seem as if she was abandoning the plant.  
"No, my life wouldn't be worth living without you around. Let him go."  
She said.  
Isidora eyed her suspiciously. "Why so anxious to save him?"  
"Because I couldn't live without him." Selina replied.  
Isidora immediately released Kevin and went over to Selina, her eyes  
glowing.  
"How dare you speak like that!" She shouted, slapping Selina across the  
face. "How dare you betray Eric! He is your fiancé! Does that mean  
nothing?"  
"Isidora, stop!" Kevin shouted.  
"Kevin, just stay out of it. She's right, and I deserved that." Selina  
said with a slightly saddened look on her face.  
"Selina, what's happened to you? The Selina I knew was never like this,  
she was a lot stronger mentally. Has Eric changed you so much?" Kevin  
asked.  
Selina remained silent and hung her head, knowing what he said was true.  
"Kevin, just leave her alone, you can't be with her anymore- she's  
practically a married woman. Come on Selina, it's getting late." Isidora  
said, pulling Selina away.  
Selina looked back at Kevin longingly, but allowed herself to be pulled  
away, knowing there was nothing she could do. Kevin waited a few moments,  
then followed them out of the forest at a distance, more determined than  
ever to get Selina back.  
  
That night, Selina stayed up rather late making the potion to change  
herself back, wanting to finish it before Isidora found out that she had  
taken some of the plant after all. The potion making went faster then she  
had expected, and was finished by midnight. When the potion was cool  
enough to drink, Selina drank it, then went to bed and hoped for the best.  
  
At ten o'clock the next morning, Eric returned to Hogwarts and found Selina  
to be fast asleep. He smiled to himself at the sight of her, then gently  
shook her awake.  
"Selina dear, I'm back."  
Selina rolled over and opened her eyes.  
"Eric? But how?" She asked tiredly, wondering if this was a dream.  
"The courts ruled that I did nothing to your child as it wasn't born when  
it died, and, therefore, it wasn't a child yet." Eric replied.  
"That's very true too. Oh, it's wonderful to see you again." Selina said,  
not entirely telling the truth, but not yet lying either.  
"And look at you! You've even cot your colour back." Eric said, placing  
his hands on her cheeks. "Isidora certainly did a good job."  
  
"Actually, she did that on her own...with a little help from Kevin that is."  
Isidora said with a smirk from the doorway, suddenly making her presence  
known. She had been there for quite a while, but decided to let Selina and  
Eric have their time together until the time was right.  
"What do you mean?" Eric asked.  
"She made the potion. Kevin helped her to get the last ingredient by  
distracting me while she got it. You know which potion I mean." Isidora  
replied, quite enjoying the change of expression on Selina's face as it  
went from happy to worried.  
Eric was silent for a few moments, but his anger was quite apparent in his  
eyes.  
"All the more reason to kill him then." He said calmly. "Thank you for  
your help, Isidora. I'll come and visit you soon to properly thank you, as  
will Selina." He finished, leaving the room in a rush.  
Isidora smirked at Selina, then left as well to return home.  
  
The truth in what Eric had said slowly sank into Selina, and she  
immediately took off after Eric when it dawned on her as to what he was  
about to do.  
  
She found him cornering Kevin in a nearby hallway.  
"You're never going to have the chance to get near her again!" She heard  
him shout.  
"Eric, no!" She called out, running over to him.  
"Selina, just stay out of this- he's no longer your problem." Eric  
replied, not taking his eyes off Kevin.  
Selina turned him towards her and looked up into his eyes. "Please don't.  
I love you, not him. That's always how it's been- I don't know why I even  
left you to begin with. Don't make a murderer of yourself just because of  
him- he's not worth it."  
Eric pulled her into a hug. "You certainly know how to work my heart. All  
right, I won't. But only because your eyes show that you speak the truth."  
  
Kevin looked completely heartbroken and ran off with tears in his  
eyes. Selina saw this from over Eric's shoulder and felt awful. She  
hadn't meant a word of what she said, yet Kevin had believed every word.  
She had only been trying to save his life. She silently cursed herself for  
being too good a liar.  
  
"Why did you take that potion?" Eric suddenly asked.  
"I just couldn't stand that life anymore." Selina replied honestly.  
"Well, I suppose it's alright. It's too late now, and I know what you  
mean. There are days when I wish I didn't have this life anymore. But  
that doesn't matter now. You're all mine now, and always will be, and  
that's all that will ever matter." Eric said greedily.  
Selina forced herself to ignore his last comment.  
"There's some of the potion left if you'd like it." She said.  
"Hmm...perhaps that's not such a bad idea. We can be the same again." Eric  
said.  
"Alright, let's go then." Selina said, leading him back to their room.  
  
When they arrived, Selina gave the rest of the potion to Eric.  
"The book recommended getting some sleep after taking it so as to only have  
minimal pain. It defiantly worked for me." She said. "I plan on taking a  
nap anyway, as I'm still tired due to my rude awakening this morning" She  
said with a playful smile.  
"Well, perhaps I should join you as punishment then. A decent sleep  
couldn't' hurt, being as I didn't' get much of any kind of sleep in  
Azkaban." Eric replied.  
"I still feel bad about that." Selina said.  
"Don't. If anything you should feel good for giving me hope when you  
visited." Eric said.  
Selina smiled a little.  
"And you know what? All the other prisoners from the nearby cells kept  
telling me how lucky I was to have someone as beautiful and caring as you.  
None of them got a letter, let alone a visitor like you." Eric continued.  
Selina was now blushing a rather deep red.  
Eric laughed. "That's a nice colour on you, but I suppose we should get  
this over with, huh?"  
Selina nodded and let out a slight yawn. "I'm going for that nap now."  
She said, crawling into bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the  
pillow.  
Eric smiled and drank the potion, then crawled into bed beside her. He put  
his arm around her and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
Another author's note: Aww...such a touching chapter. Well, not really- it's  
actually pretty sad, don't you think? Anyway, I just realised that this  
chapter is slightly longer than the usual one (just over 3 pages..longer  
once I finish this and my review replies), so I hope that makes up for the  
delay (lol, yes I know Jamie (did I get that right this time?) NOTHING  
could make up for that delay, right?). Haha, I also just realised that I  
used quite a few examples of..uhm...what's that English term again? Not  
alliteration...no, with – I think it is alliteration (an example from the  
story would be "...said slowly sank into Selina..."). Lol, anyways- don't  
forget to review! 


	23. Eric's Decision

Author's notes: Ok, this is gonna be a rather long author's note I think, so I'll try to keep it as short as possible by skipping to the important stuff.  
First off, this is going to be a pretty long chapter. I could have shortened it, but it just seemed to keep going, so I didn't. Call it a late Easter present.  
Speaking of Easter, I hope you all had a good one.  
Ok, on to subject #2, which happens to be a bit of advertising (but it's relevant to the story, don't skip it). Jackie (that lovely friend/co- author/giver of ideas/reader/reviewer/etc) has created a fanmail site for  
this fic. On it, you can talk to Selina (username SelinaSnape), Kevin (username KevinRedden), and Eric (username EricRiddle) currently (more characters to come soon), as well as myself (username Tweety), Jackie  
(username Jackie), and any other readers (you can find their usernames listed under the "members" section). There are also a bunch of forums and polls, etc, so it's fun. So, if you're interested the address is listed on my profile  
and it's free to register and such. Anyways, I hope to see you all there, and one more little note about it. If you do join, when you log in, clicking "always stay logged in" may  
help to prevent any problems (although if you don't really want to always stay logged in, you have to be sure to click "logout" before leaving the site).  
Now on to topic #3. Once again, this is a musical chapter, lol. This chapter's song? "Never Had a Dream Come True". I'm not entirely sure who sings it, so if anyone could help me out, I'd be quite grateful.  
Edit (added May 2, 05): Once agian, the song lyrics have been removed, though I'm still missing an artist for this one. Anyone know who it is?  
Ok, so now we're on to the fourth and final topic. Although the end of this chapter may make it seem as if it is the end of the entire fic, it is not. There will be 1, and only 1, more chapter after this. And after the story's done, I'm going to write a prequel (again, with Jackie's help- Jackie you really are one of the most helpful people I know when it comes  
to fic writing..no offence to any of you who give ideas as well for this or any other fic, but she really does help a lot), which will be about how Selina met Eric and Kevin and her life before this story and such. It might help this story to make sense, but I'll leave that up to you. Just thought I'd let you know.  
Edit (added May 2, 05): Still working on getting the prequel and sequel out. It's been so long that I've actually partially forgotten what was gonna happen, lol. I'll try to get them up and running ASAP though. however, with all the other stuff I have on the go, there's no guarentees as to when that'll be.  
Don't forget to review and let me know what you  
think.

The reviewer, lol: I'm glad you like the story so far, and are able to pick put a plot (to tell the truth, I have yet to be able to distinguish a plot myself, lol). Thanks for the review!  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: rubs cheek OWW! Did you have to pinch so hard? And yes..I updated..and I'm updating again now, lol yes your character is evil, and she's even worse in this chapter (well, not really, but...well, you'll see, lol) No comment on the Josh stuff, lol.  
-Yesterdayscild: lol, alrighty then..thanks for the review!  
-Rebecca89: lol, thanks for all the compliments. You're a good author yourself (and your fic is so unique!). So yeah..lol, we can just read and review each other's stories and have fun, and...talk? lol, I dunno, but anyways- thanks for the review!

**Chapter 23: Eric's Decision**

Christmas break was nearing an end. Selina and Eric had spent the past few days together, Eric enjoying himself, and Selina attempting to.  
Selina still felt quite guilty as Kevin was now avoiding her completely because of what she had said.

Selina awoke one morning to find Eric awake beside her.  
"Good morning, darling." Eric said, leaning over and claiming her lips.  
Selina smiled a bit.  
"Morning."  
"I invited Isidora to come and visit today so we can thank her properly."  
"We? Do I really have to?" Selina asked.  
"Selina! It's thanks to her that you're alive, of course you do!" Eric exclaimed.  
"I don't see why. I'm not the one who asked her to come in the first place." Selina said.  
"Selina..." Eric said warningly.  
"You will do this, or else."  
"Or else what? There's not much more you can do to me." Selina said.

Eric struck her across the face rather harshly bringing tears to his own eyes. He hated to harm her, but sometimes he just didn't know what else to do.

"Why do you have to be so defiant?" He asked.  
Selina remained silent, simply looking up at him with a slight pain in her eyes.  
"Selina, I'm sorry, but you say you love me and have agreed to marry me, and if we expect to have a happy life together, you must learn to honour me and my wishes." Eric said.

Selina sat up, a few tears now falling from her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." She said quietly.  
Eric simply looked at her, somewhat darkly.  
"You've said that many times before, and never seemed to have meant it."  
"I do mean it this time." Selina cried.  
"After all the times you've lied to me, why should I trust you now?" Eric asked.  
"You have no reason to." Selina replied, hanging her head.  
"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye." Eric said.

"I'll go get changed and prepare for Isidora's visit then." Selina said quietly, getting up and picking out her clothes for the day.  
"Selina..." Eric started, walking over to her.

Selina ignored him until he snaked his hands around her waist and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired of being lied to. How about I give you another chance, and allow you to leave and do something else after you at least thank Isidora, does that sound alright?" Eric asked.  
Selina nodded and smiled a bit.  
"Thank you." She said, hugging him.  
"That's more like the Selina I know and love." Eric replied, hugging her back and sneaking a kiss.

Isidora showed up at one o'clock PM. Eric answered the door with Selina standing beside him.  
"Nice to see you again, Isidora." He said.  
"It's nice to see the two of you again too. You're both looking well." Isidora replied.  
"Why thank you. Have a seat." Eric said, motioning to the various chairs in the sitting area.  
"Feel free to join in at anytime." He muttered to Selina as Isidora sat.

Eric took Selina's hand and led her to the couch across from Isidora, and they sat down together.  
Isidora smiled as Eric put his arm around Selina's shoulders.

"The two of you make such a nice couple." She said.  
"Well, we wouldn't be able to be a couple if it wasn't for you. She would have died had you not come and taken such good care of her." Eric said.  
Selina took this as her cue to speak.  
"Yes. Thank you...for saving my life." She forced herself to say as sincerely as she could.  
"Well, you're quite welcome. Anything to make Eric happy. I still feel terrible for making him a vampire."  
"That was you?" Selina asked.  
"Uhm, lets not go into that story today, alright?" Eric asked as Isidora nodded in response to Selina's question.

Selina looked at Eric, wordlessly asking if she could leave.  
"Oh alright, fine. Just go. Be back by dinner though." Eric replied with a sigh.  
"I will." Selina said quickly as she got up and left the room in quite a rush.

"What was that all about?" Isidora asked when Selina had gone.  
"Well, we had a bit of a disagreement this morning." Eric replied  
"Is that why one cheek was pinker than the other?" Isidora asked again.  
Eric nodded and let out a slight sigh.  
"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with her."  
"Don't feel bad. She just needs to face the facts. If you make her feel pain every so often, she'll figure it out a whole lot faster." Isidora replied.  
"But I hate to do it. If you could see the pain in her eyes..."  
Isidora interrupted Eric.  
"I have. I literally slapped some sense into her when I found her with that Kevin guy. You have to look beyond the pain, and see that she's learning her lesson."

"I still wish there was another way. I've even considered a few options." Eric said quietly.  
"Such as?" Isidora asked.  
"Well, mainly time travel by way of those new time travel portkeys." Eric replied.  
"You're completely crazy, that's all I'll say. But I should get going, so I wish you the best of luck with her." Isidora said. Eric nodded and walked her to the door.  
"Thank you again for taking care of her. And thanks for the advice as well."  
"No problem. Feel free to come by again at anytime if you need anything else." Isidora said while heading out the door.  
"I will." Eric replied while closing the door behind her.

Isidora walked for a few moments, heading towards the castle exit.  
However, she soon made a sudden stop, hearing familiar but rushed footsteps. She looked around and soon saw Selina running towards the library and glancing around, as if trying not to be seen and followed.  
Isidora immediately grew suspicious and followed her.

Selina entered the library and looked around. She smiled to herself when she saw Kevin sitting alone at a table, looking quite frustrated over, what most likely was, last minute potions homework.

"Potions homework?" Selina asked as she approached him and sat down at his table.  
Kevin looked up and immediately avoided her glance when he saw who it was, but nodded.  
"Want some help?" Selina asked again.  
"No, that's alright, I'll figure it out on my own." Kevin replied, beginning to quickly pack up his things.  
"Kevin, please don't go. I really want to talk to you." Selina half begged.

Kevin looked directly at her for the first time in nearly a week.  
"What's there to say? I already know you never loved me."  
"But that's not true! I didn't mean a word of what I told Eric that day; I was only trying to save your life." Selina cried.  
"Sure looked like you meant it to me." Kevin replied.  
"And I've been cursing myself for being such a good liar ever since." Selina said.  
"If you're such a good liar, then how do I know you're not lying to me now?" Kevin asked.

Tears were forming in Selina's eyes. Her heart was slowly breaking, but she knew she deserved it.

"You don't." She breathed.  
"But I had hoped that you would."  
"Well, forget it. Even if I had reason to believe you, your dear fiancée would never allow it." Kevin said, picking up his things and leaving.

He was a few steps away when Selina remembered something.

"Wait!" She called out.  
"What now?" Kevin asked as he spun around, sounding rather frustrated.  
"I thought you might want this back." Selina replied, removing the necklace he had given her for her birthday from her neck and sliding it to the far side of the table.

It was this part that pained her the most, and she found herself squeezing her eyes closed to prevent the tears from falling.

Kevin stared at the necklace for a few moments, then went back, picked it up, and put it into his pocket before walking away again.

Selina simply sat there and stared at the table, softly singing to herself; "Never Had A Dream Come True" by (A/N: HELP! Need an artist!)

Kevin heard the words of Selina's song and turned around again. He pulled the necklace from his pocket and suddenly thought of something.

"You kept this? All this time?" He asked.  
Selina nodded.  
"I didn't take it off for a second. It reminded me of you when our son couldn't."  
"And who were you singing about." Kevin asked again, his face softening.  
"You." Selina replied quietly.  
"But if you're going to go, please do and spare me the grief."

Kevin walked over to her and stood there for a moment, looking down at her.  
"I wouldn't leave you alone again for the world." He finally said, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her protectively while putting the necklace around her neck again.  
Selina's tears finally began to fall, now turned to tears of happiness.  
"Thank you."

"Oh now this really is the last straw." Isidora said angrily,  
stepping out of her hiding place behind a bookshelf.  
"There's nothing you can do about it now that Eric is back." Selina replied with a glare.  
"No, but I can take you to him and let him deal with you." Isidora replied with a smirk.  
"Come on, both of you. Don't make me use force."

Selina sighed and began walking back to her room with Kevin at her side, Isidora following close behind.

When they arrived, Selina let them all into the room.  
"Eric, could you come out here please?" Isidora called  
"Isidora? What are you still doing here? How did you get back in?" Eric asked as he entered the room.  
"What's going on?" He asked when he noticed the three of them standing there.  
"Look who I found in the library...together." Isidora replied with a wide grin, showing that she was quite proud of herself.

"Selina, is this true?" Eric asked.  
"Of course it's true. Stop being so soft on her, Eric! Remember what I said earlier." Isidora snapped.

Eric simply stared at Selina, anger, frustration, and disappointment in his eyes.

"Hold him back, Isidora." He finally said, pulling out his wand.  
Isidora grabbed Kevin and held him tightly.  
Eric pointed his wand at Selina.  
"Crutio!"

The pain that Selina felt was unbearable. She felt as though she could not breathe, but was screaming.  
Eric ended the spell and Selina collapsed to the floor.  
Kevin simply watched in horror, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Nicely done, Eric." Isidora said with a grin.  
"You like seeing her like that?" Eric asked Kevin while somewhat ignoring Isidora.  
Kevin shook his head.  
"Then perhaps you'll learn to stay away from her. If I ever hear of you being with her again, I'll make it worse." Eric threatened.

"You can't do this to her! It's quite obvious that she no longer loves you! Just let the poor girl go before you end up killing her!" Kevin shouted.  
"I'll kill her if I let her go. My father vowed to kill her if anything happened to stop this wedding, and I intend to not let that happen." Eric said.  
"Then perhaps you should learn to treat her better." Kevin said.  
"I once heard a story about someone telling the father of the girl he was supposed  
to love to take a closer look at his daughter after he had beaten her and see what he had done to her. The father did look eventually, and you known what? He's never harmed his daughter in any way since because he's hated himself for what he saw. Perhaps you should take note of the moral of the story." He finished.

Eric stared at him for a moment.  
"Where did you hear that story?" He asked.  
"Selina's father told me." Kevin replied.  
"Well, it's a nice story, true in fact, but I'll treat Selina as I wish, thank you." Eric said.  
"Then you're not worthy of her." Kevin said.  
"Obviously she sees me as worthy enough. She did agree to the marriage on her own after all." Eric retaliated.

"I did it to save my life! After everything that had been threatened, I knew you were acting on your father's orders. And I would have declined the offer had I not been fearing what my father and yours might've done had I done so." Selina suddenly piped up, getting slowly up from the floor.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that." Eric said, looking quite shocked.  
"Shall I repeat myself then?" Selina asked.  
"No! I heard what you said, I'm simply choosing to ignore it." Eric replied.  
"You've been everything but pleasant to me since the night Lucius brought me to you're house, and I've had enough of it! I no longer care if your father will kill me or not, I refuse to spend the rest of my life with you!" Selina shouted.  
"Selina, you can't do this. Not to me, not to your father. And what would your mother say if she was alive?" Eric said calmly.  
"Don't bring my mother into this! I can do this, and I am!" Selina continued to shout, now removing the engagement ring from her finger and holding it out to Eric.  
"I believe this is yours."

Eric stared at her.  
"Why you annoying, spoiled little brat!"

He attempted to slap her again, but Selina saw it coming and blocked his hand, then slapped him instead.  
Eric looked shocked for a moment, then smiled.

"That was to be expected, as you seem not to be myself. Come, perhaps some sleep will help." He said, wrapping his arms around her in a rather tight grip.  
"Let go of me!" Selina ordered, struggling against his grip.  
"Don't bother." Eric muttered in her ear while dragging her towards the bedroom.

"We'll only be a few moments, if you could watch him for me. You may release him, but make sure he doesn't escape or disturb us." He said to Isidora, referring to Kevin.  
"Alright." Isidora replied, releasing Kevin as Eric closed the door behind himself and Selina.

"Selina, what's gotten into you?" Eric asked as Selina gave in and sat calmly on the bed.  
"I just can't pretend to love you any longer." She said.  
"You've never loved me since before we broke up then? I've been such a fool to think you did." Eric said.  
"I'm really sorry. I had hoped that perhaps my feelings would change and that things could be as they were, but I obviously thought wrong. Between me being depressed about having to break up with Kevin and you being so cruel, there was no room for change." Selina replied.  
"I suppose I have been treating you rather badly...I'm sorry too." Eric said.  
Selina nodded.

"But now the question is, where do we go from here?" Eric asked.  
"Well, I suppose we all go on with our lives until your father finds out and decides to end mine." Selina replied.  
"Oh, Selina. Are you sure you won't re consider?" Eric asked hopefully.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm positive. Right now my mind says that death is better than living this life any longer." Selina replied.  
"Well, if that's really the case then I may have another solution." Eric said.  
"I'll be right back."

Eric went back out into the sitting room.  
"Thank you so much for all your help this past while, Isidora. I can take it from here." He said.  
Isidora smiled a triumphant smile.  
"Alright, I'll see myself out then." She said, getting up and leaving once again.

"What have you done to her?" Kevin nearly shouted when Isidora had gone.  
"Calm down! She's perfectly fine, I've done nothing to her. Go see for yourself." Eric replied.

Kevin hurried off and Selina soon found herself in his arms.  
Eric re entered the room a few moments later.

"Alright you two, that's enough of that. I'd suggest you stop before I decide to change my mind about this." He said.

Although confused, Kevin released Selina and sat beside her.  
"So, what's the other option?" Selina asked.  
"Well, I had been planning to take you back in time on the night of our wedding; back to before I lied to you. I thought perhaps I could change the past and make life a whole lot nicer for us.  
"However, now that you have decided not to go through with the wedding, I thought the three of us could all go back in time instead; all the way back to before we met. We could modify our memories to forget all that's happened in these past few years, with a few exceptions, for example the two of you will remember your want for each other.  
"Hopefully this will lead to the start of your long lasting relationship and happy life, while I attempt to find someone for myself with no memory of either of you whatsoever." Eric said.

"It sounds wonderful, but how would we do it?" Selina asked.  
"Using this." Eric said, removing a time travel portkey from his dresser drawer.  
"Would you like to?"  
"I will." Selina replied.  
"I will if she will." Kevin said.

"Alright then. All we have to do is touch this and think of the day we want to go back to. I thought the day before the Hogsmeade trip in third year would work well. I'm sure you both know which trip I mean." Eric said as Selina and Kevin nodded.  
"Perhaps you can ask her to go with you." Eric finished, whispering to Kevin, who smiled.

They all did as they were instructed, and disappeared within a few seconds, soon arriving in their past.

"Now to modify our memories." Eric said.  
"Wait!" Kevin said suddenly.  
"In case I don't get a chance to ask later, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" He asked Selina.  
"Of course I will." Selina smiled, then laughed.  
"This feels so weird.

They all then modified their own memories.  
Selina and Kevin only remembered their knowledge up to that point and their love for each other, as well as the fact that they were to go to Hogsmeade the next day with  
each other.  
Eric only remembered his knowledge up to that day.  
They allwent their separate ways to see how their lives would turn out.

Another author's note: OUTCH! 7 pages! No wonder my wrists are killing me! That's a record for me!  
Lol, yeah...anyways, no wonder it took me about 12 hours (broken into a 3 day period) to write...not to mention about 12 pages or so (in little notebook paper that is).  
Anyways, I'm blabbing now. I hope you enjoyed it, because you're most likely not going to get another chapter of that length (with the exception of the next chapter..and there's  
no song in the next chapter! Lol).  
Anyways, don't forget to review!


	24. A New Life

Author's notes: sigh Wow, the last chapter has come at last. Well, not really "at last", I mean, I think we've all been dreading the end since the beginning (I know I have at least).  
But now is the time to look forward to the prequel, and, now that it's been decided that there will be one, the sequel.  
Yes, there is now to be a sequel as well as a prequel. Writing those, as well as trying to update my fairly neglected fics, will be my next challenge.  
Edit (Added May 2,05): As mentioned before, not quite sure when teh prequel and sequel will be going, but I'll try to getthem up soon.  
I don't entirely know what the prequel or sequel will be called yet, so I can't tell you. If you'd like to know when they get posted, either add me to your author alert list (if you haven't already done so, lol), or leave your e-mail in your review (because you're all going to review, right? Lol).  
Anyways, on the topic of titles, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in the "to the author" forum at the fanmail site. You can get the adress from my profile (if all goes well that is), as it's not allowing me to post it here. I've happened to notice that we haven't had many new members..where are all you guys? Lol, Selina informed me the other day that she was getting no mail other than that from Kevin.  
Heh, oh well..I suppose you've all got your reasons. But please do consider joining, It's rather fun, and there's always stuff to be answered (polls and such).  
Anyways. As I said earlier, this will be the last chapter of this part of what has now become a series. It will also be the most musical chapter, consisting of four songs. These songs are "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel, "Only Time" by Enya, "Groovy Kind of Love" by Phil Collins, and "Don't Worry" by Appleton.  
Edit (May 2, 05): Once agian, the song lyrics have been removed. Removing all these is proving to be somewhat of an adventure, lol.  
Anyways, I should probably just end this here, and get on with the story because, with the four songs, it's going to be a long one.

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: I'm glad you liked Isidora. She appears again in this chapter, in a, as you know, rather interesting situation. Hope you like it. As for the link thing..I already explained how to get it to work in this chapter, lol.  
-Mariel the Smart: lol, I wasn't planning on telling my "non Canadian friend" about this unless he asked for it (which would mean you'd told him about it, lol). I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one too, lol.  
-Rebecca89: Whoops, I've done that before..for REALLY long reviews too. Either that or it simply doesn't' go through, I hate it when that happens. Lol, I'm sure you could write the 7 pages if you tried, sometimes it can be all too easy, as I've found out the hard way. Plus, there's the song in the last chapter, which adds a bit of length. I'm glad you like the story and find it unique, yours is pretty unique too. I mean, I'm sure there's stories LIKE that out there, but your take on it is quite different, and makes it captivating and everything. Hee hee hee, guess I'm updating at a good time, because you haven't bugged me on IM yet, lol.  
-Darkness and the light: lol, your spelling is fine, my typing is REALLY bad, so I know the feeling. And thanks for the muffins, lol.

**Chapter 24: A New Life**

The years passed quickly and Selina and Kevin quite enjoyed their time together.

They soon found themselves facing the nearing of the end of their final year at Hogwarts.  
Kevin had grown quite mysterious around Selina lately, causing Selina to become suspicious. However, no matter how often she asked what he was up to, he wouldn't say a word.

The night before everyone was to leave for home, Kevin said goodnight to Selina, watched her go up to her dorm, waited a while to make sure she wouldn't come back, then headed off to see Severus.

When he arrived at Severus' office, he knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Severus said from inside.

Kevin entered, closed the door, and then sat down across from Severus.

"Ahh, Kevin. What brings you here?" Severus asked.  
"Well, I came to ask you something. Actually, it's more something of you." Kevin replied.  
"Ask away." Severus said.  
"Well, sir, I love your daughter with all my heart, and I'd like to do this properly, so I came to ask your permission to allow me to ask her to marry me." Kevin replied. He spoke quite confidently, but was quite nervous on the inside.

Severus looked quite taken aback. He had expected this to come up eventually, but hadn't expected it so soon.

"You wish to marry Selina?" He asked.  
Kevin nodded.  
"With your permission."  
"And what, may I ask, sets you apart from any other young man who might ask for her hand?" Severus asked.

Kevin thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Absolutely nothing, sir." He replied, realising that that was all he could say honestly.  
Severus smiled.  
"Then you have my permission. When do you plan to ask her?"

Kevin was slightly confused.  
"Tomorrow on the train, but sir, why are you giving me your permission so easily if nothing sets me apart from anyone else?"  
"Because you were honest enough to admit it, when others would try to impress me by lying." Severus replied with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Kevin said, standing to leave.  
"Please, call me Severus. You are no longer my student and are possibly my future son in law, there is no need for formality. I wish you luck." Severus said, getting up and showing Kevin to the door.  
Kevin smiled.  
"Alright, and thanks again, for everything."

The next day, Selina went to say goodbye to her father before leaving for home. She noticed that he hugged her a little tighter than usual.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and give you a hand?" She asked.  
Severus smiled and released her.  
"Of course not, I'll be fine. You go on home and enjoy yourself. No wild parties, mind you." He replied.

Selina laughed a bit, eyeing him suspiciously for a moment, then headed to the door.  
"Alright, goodbye then. I'll see you when you get home." She said as she left.

Selina joined Kevin just outside the train and they found a compartment to themselves. The train soon began to move, and Kevin decided that it was time to ask.

"Selina?"  
Selina turned to face him and smiled.  
"Yes?"  
"You know I love you with all my heart." Kevin said.  
"Of course I do, and I love you just as much." Selina replied.  
Kevin smiled, then began to sing softly; "JustThe Way You Are" by Billy Joel.

He then got down on one knee in front of Selina and took her hands in his.  
"Selina, will you marry me?"

Selina was taken by complete surprise and simply stared at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Selina?" Kevin asked again.  
"I will." Selina breathed, barely able to find her voice.  
Kevin got up and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Thank you." He whispered, as Selina buried her head in his shoulder, a few tears of joy falling from her eyes.

Kevin wiped the tears away, then pulled a ring from his pocket and slipping it on her finger.

Selina smiled and let out a slight laugh.  
"Is this what you've been hiding from me?"  
"Of course. It was worth waiting for, I hope." Kevin replied.  
"It defiantly was." Selina replied with a smile.  
"When did you tell my father?"  
"Last night, but how did you know?" Kevin asked.  
"He was acting a little odd this morning, I knew something was up." Selina replied

Kevin laughed. Selina then looked down at the ring on her finger.  
"It's beautiful." She said.  
Kevin placed his hand on her chin, and tilted it towards him so that she looked him directly in the eyes.  
"As are you."

Selina blushed a bit and put her head on his shoulder. Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, my soon to be wife." He whispered softly, adding a gentle kiss to her cheek.  
"I love you too." Selina replied.

Thetrain soon arrived at platform 9 3/4. Selina and Kevin walked off together and gathered their things.

"Come visit me over the summer?" Kevin asked, as he always did at this point.  
"Of course, we have a wedding to plan now." Selina replied with a smile.  
"You're quite right. I'll see you soon then." Kevin replied, kissing her one last time before they separated.

Selina smiled and kissed him back then headed off to her house. Kevin watched her go, then met up with his parents.

"Well, did you ask?" Kevin's father asked.  
"Yes." Kevin replied.  
"And? What did she say?" His father continued.  
"She said yes." Kevin replied with a large smile.  
"Oh, Kevin! Congratulations!" Kevin's mother said happily.  
"I knew she would." His father added with a smile, as they all headed home together.

Severus returned home a few days later and found Selina in the backyard, reading.

"Well, is my daughter a bride to be?" He asked.  
"Yes." Selina replied with a smile.  
"Welcome home, father."

Severus went and sat beside his daughter.  
"You'll be a wonderful wife, as you have been a daughter. He is very lucky to have won your heart."  
Selina smiled.  
"Thank you."

Selina and Kevin spent the next few months planning the wedding together.  
As they were doing so, Kevin's parents were meeting with Severus to plan a surprise engagement party for them.

In mid August, the engagement party took place, and Selina and Kevin quite enjoyed themselves, being pleasantly surprised; most everyone on they're guest list was present.

Near the end of the party, Kevin's father put some music on, while Severus approached Selina and Kevin.

"Alright you two, get up there and dance. Call it practice for the big night. You do, after all have to have at least one dance together while engaged." He said.

Selina giggled a bit as Kevin gave in, stood up, and extended his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her gently to her feet, then they danced to "Only Time" by Enya.

By the end of the song, most everyone had found someone to dance with and was dancing.  
Even Severus had given in and was dancing with Kevin's sister, Isidora, who had shown up after much persuasion, as she had run away from home at the age of 10.

A few songs later, everyone left and headed home.  
As it was a warm summer evening, Kevin chose to walk Selina home.

"Our parents seem to be getting along well." Selina said a short time after they left.  
"Well, our fathers were apparently friends at school." Kevin replied.  
"Yes, I seem to remember hearing something about that, but it's still good that they get along." Selina said.  
"Yes, that it is." Kevin said with a smile.

A while later, they arrived at Selina's house.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you later." Kevin said. "I had a wonderful time tonight."  
"As did I. What say we end it properly?" Selina asked with a smile.

Kevin didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned towards Selina and kissed her rather passionately. Selina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"I hate to interrupt, but if the two of you would be so kind as to step aside and allow me to enter my house, I would be much obliged and will go on my way, pretending I saw nothing." Severus' voice announced his arrival home.

Selina and Kevin broke apart in a fit of laughter.

"I'm terribly sorry, Severus." Kevin said, stepping away from the door.  
"The door to your house and your daughter are returned to you."  
"I thank you, Kevin. Good evening." Severus replied with a smile, entering the house.

Selina smiled, gave Kevin a quick kiss goodnight on the cheek, then followed her father.

The wedding had been planned for mid October, and the big day soon arrived.  
Selina was quite nervous, but, with a little help from her cousin Krista, who was to be her maid of honour, she appeared quite calm on the outside.  
The two of them spent the morning and part of the afternoon together getting ready.

"Well, you ready?" Krista asked when it was time.  
Selina took a deep breath, then nodded.  
"Well, lets go meet your father then." Krista said, taking Selina by the hand and leading her from the room.

They met up with Severus at the back door to Selina's house.  
As they had planned a fairly small wedding, it was to take place in the backyard. Severus smiled as his daughter approached.

"Selina, you look lovely." He said.  
Selina smiled.  
"Thank you."  
"Well, it's time." Severus said, taking Selina's arm and nodding to Krista.

Krista smiled and left the house, signalling the start of the wedding.

The wedding went along perfectly, and Selina and Kevin soon found themselves kissing as husband and wife.  
As they walked back up the aisle together, Kevin leaned over to Selina and whispered.

"I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?" Selina asked.  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Kevin replied as they re-entered the house,

He led her to the front door, then stopped.  
"Close your eyes." He said with a mysterious smile.

Selina eyed him suspiciously, then closed her eyes.  
"Good, now keep them closed." Kevin said, taking her hands and leading her outside. He soon stopped and moved aside.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Selina opened her eyes and smiled widely at what she saw. Kevin had gotten a beautiful horse drawn carriage to take them to the hall, in which the reception was to take place, thus fulfilling her dream wedding.

"Oh, Kevin! It's wonderful!" Selina exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek and gaining quite the cheer from the crowd that had gathered behind them.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked.  
"Just a second." Selina replied, turning and throwing her bouquet, which Krista happened to catch, gaining a smile from Selina.  
"Alright, now we can go." She said.

Kevin smiled, took her hand, and helped her into the carriage. He then climbed up and sate beside her as the carriage began to move. They both turned back and waved to the still cheering crowd.

They stopped at a nearby park for photos with their parents, then continued on to the reception hall.  
They were the last to arrive, and made their way along the line of well wishers, heading towards their table.

When everyone had taken their seats, dinner was served and everyone ate while talking about the wedding and other memories.  
After dinner, Selina and Kevin cut the cake, then shared a piece, laughing as they attempted to feed each other at the same time.

When everyone had finished eating, Kevin's parents, Severus, Selina, and Kevin made speeches. Selina's emotions got the better of her during her speech, and she found herself in tears of joy. However, it only took her a few moments to calm down as Kevin pulled her into a hug.

After the speeches, Selina and Kevin shared their first dance as a couple; "Groovy Kind Of Love"by Phil Collins.

Then Selina danced with her father, while Kevin danced with his mother; "Don't Worry" by Appleton.

"Selina?" Severus asked as they danced.  
"Hmm?" Selina replied.  
"You know, I asked for this song specifically." Severus said.  
"Why might that be?" Asked Selina.  
"Well, for two reasons really. The first being that it expresses what I'd like to say to you; that I'll always be there for you if you need me." Severus started.  
Selina smiled.  
"And the second reason is that this was your mother and I's wedding song." Severus finished.  
"Thank you for sharing it." Selina said.

Severus smiled.  
"I haven't seen you this happy since before your mother died."  
Selina looked down.  
"I miss her. I wish she could be here."  
"I'm sure she's here in spirit. She'd always say that if she was to die before you were married, and had the option to come back for just one day, it would be your wedding day." Severus replied.  
Selina looked up at him again and smiled a bit.  
"That makes me feel a little better, thanks."

When the song had ended, they switched again, so that Selina was dancing with Kevin's father, Kevin was dancing with Krista, and Severus was dancing with Kevin's mother. At this point, everyone else was dancing as well.

"I'd like to thank you for making Kevin so happy." Kevin's father said.  
Selina smiled.  
"It was quite the easy thing to do, he's a wonderful guy."  
"He's lucky to have you, you're quite wonderful yourself." Kevin's father replied, causing Selina to blush a little.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" Kevin's mother asked Severus.  
"They defiantly do, they're perfect for each other." Severus replied.

The night continued on in this way, and ended quite late. Selina and Kevin said goodbye to everyone, then headed off in their carriage for their honeymoon and the beginning of their new life as husband and wife.

Another author's note: sniff It's all over...that's the end. Isn't it sad...in a happy sort of way? I mean, it's sad that it's over, but it's happy because it was just an overall happy chapter (unless you wanted to see Selina marry Eric that is).  
A quick note about the sequel and prequel. If you choose to read them, the prequel in particular, some of the things from this fic will make more sense, but it's not required to read, I'll leave it entirely up to you.  
And with all this out of the way, I will bid farewell to this fic, and move on to my others, the 3 neglected ones as well as the prequel and sequel.  
Don't forget about the fanmail site. You can leave any questions/comments/etc for Jackie, myself or any of the readers even, so long as they've joined.  
So, goodbye, "An Awful Experience"!


End file.
